Hate To Love
by DarknessCatchingFire
Summary: "I can't Malfoy. I've told you this. I don't want you." "You don't know what you want!" Overprotective brothers, secret animagus, and a Slytherine boy who leaves her heart pounding. A boy she hates to love. For Lily Potter this year is unlike any other.
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: **I do not own Harry Potter obviously. This prologue just introduces the charcters and shows the first time Lily and Scorpious meet. Next chapter jumps ahead to Lily's fourth year and things start to _really_ happen. Enjoy! And please review! This is my first attempt at Harry Potter fanfiction.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Prologue: First Day

"I'm so excited mum!" I cried, jumping up and down.

"I can see that Lily," she laughed as she hugged me close. "Do be careful, and you two," she added to my older brothers, James and Albus, "take care of her."

"Of course," James's fourteen year old face was serious for once.

"Well at least there's no need to worry about Lilly being nervous," my dad said as he ruffled my long red hair affectionately.

My family all stood near the Hogwarts express waiting for our cousins. They should be here any minute.

"I see them!" I yelled, pointing to George and his wife, Alicia, ushering forward their nine children. Alicia (who had been a chaser on the Quidditch team my dad and Uncle George had been on) looked slightly frazzled as she held five year old Seth on one hip and scolded the six year old brother and sister twins, Ada and Alastor, for yanking on nine year old Amara's pony tail. Out of Alicia and George's children Clair was the oldest she was seventeen and going into her final year at Hogwarts. She was head girl and a Ravenclaw, the only one of her siblings not to be in Gryffindor. The identical sixteen year old twins, Kaila and Layla, were going into their sixth year. Fred was Albus's age, thirteen, and therefore going to be in third year and eleven year old Jaxon was the same age as me and going into his first year too. There were shouted greetings and brief hugs as we met our cousins.

"Oui, it's like a family reunion every time we drop our kids off for the train isn't it?" I heard my uncle Ron exclaim.

I looked around and spotted him and Aunt Hermione with thirteen year old Rose who had inherited her red hair from her father just as I had from my mother. Hugo was next to her looking nervous in his new robes. He had his mother's brown hair. I flung myself at Rose to embrace her then babbled excitedly to Hugo.

Last to show were Bill and Fleur. They had their second and youngest daughter, Annabelle, with them. She was a Ravenclaw, like Clair, and was twelve years old. Her thick silvery hair was similar to her mothers and it framed her little face adorably.

There was another flurry of hugs as the students said goodbye to their parents, aunts, uncles, and youngest cousins to climb aboard the Hogwarts Express. We all split up once we were on the train. I dragged Jaxon and Hugo with me while our cousins and siblings went to find their friends. We stuffed our things near in an empty compartment near the back and settled in.

The whistle blew and we started to move. A girl with light blond hair and slightly dazed, unblinking eyes peered into our compartment.

"Jilli!" I cried

Jilli was the daughter of two of my parent's friends, Luna and Dean Thomas. She'd inherited her mother's oddness along with her looks while her thirteen year old sister, Lia, was the complete opposite with her father's dark skin and a fiery attitude. Jilli was a first year too.

"Hello," she sighed dreamily.

"Hey I haven't seen you for, like, two weeks!" I said.

She laughed a little as she led in a timid looking girl with thick dishwater blond hair and perfectly round glasses set on the tip of her nose. The girl smiled and introduced herself as Effie Macmillan.

We kept conversation flowing easily. We talked about what houses we wanted to be in, what position we wished to play in Quiddich, and classes our older siblings had told us about. I was in the middle of explaining James's impression of the elderly headmistress, Professor McGonagall, when a voice interrupted.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. A bunch of newbies am I right?" said a blond boy with grey blue eyes full of arrogance.

He had to be at least two years older then us. Beside him were three boys. One was scrawny but had a menacing smile that sent shivers down my spine. The second was tall and black haired with a serious face and cold dark eyes. The last boy had light brown hair that fell into bright hazel eyes. He'd have an almost friendly look to him if it weren't for the slight smugness about him.

"Ya," Jaxon said.

"Want to be in Gryffindor do you?" the blond boy asked when he noticed the symbol hand carved by Jaxon on the side of his trunk. "Want to be _brave_," he sneered.

"Cuz you're so brave picking on first year," I imitated his snobby tone.

He stared at me in surprise.

"Scorpious Malfoy, Alaric Zabini, Flame Warrington, and Thor Nott, I should have expected you lot to be picking on innocent first years," growled a voice that sounded very much like James.

I heard footsteps and my big brother peered into the compartment to find Hugo, Effie, and Jilli huddled together in fear while I stood defiantly in front of them and Jaxon was half raised from his seat as if to jump to my aid if he needed to. James blinked in surprise and the stern, angry expression on his face went to murderous and furious beyond reason.

I'd never seen him so angry as he turned to Malfoy and his gang. They seemed to falter a little under his dark gaze. I trembled, not wanting this to turn into a fight. James may have had a year and several inches over the Slytherines but the odds of four to one weren't good.

"You're picking on my _sister_?" He spat irately.

Malfoy's eyes widened. "How were we supposed to know she was your sister Potter?"

James pulled out his wand and pointed it at Scorpious Malfoy's heart. "If you so much as look at her wrong again I'll torture you until you're begging for death!" He snarled.

_'Aw I love you too bro,'_ I thought, touched by his fierce protectiveness.

"You don't scare me Potter," Malfoy growled, pulling his wand out as well. His friends followed suit.

"James!" I squeaked in terror.

He looked at me and his eyes softened a little.

"James, are you down here?"

"Where did you run off too?"

I sat up in joy. I knew those voices! Albus entered the scene with his best friend, Matt Wood. Albus frowned when he saw the Slytherines and James had their wands raised. Clair was here too, her head-girl badge gleaming on the front of her robes.

"Did you find James?" Kaila and Layla chimed together in a very twin like way.

"What's going on here?" That would be Fred.

"Why the heck is most of our family blocking up the hallway?" Rose yelled.

I was almost laughing with relief. Oh my crazy loving family. What would I do without them? Then everybody seemed to catch on to what was happening.

There were death threats to Malfoy and his buddies as everyone hugged us poor first years and glared daggers at the Slytherine bullies. They embraced Effie and Jilli like they were family too. Everyone looked like they wanted to stab Malfoy then and there so I didn't blame him when he turned and ran, mumbling about insane Weaslys and Potters, his cronies right behind him.

Jaxon, Hugo, Effie, Jilli, and I had to say that we were perfectly fine about a million times before my cousins and brothers believed us. I couldn't stop thanking them in between assurances that no, I wasn't scared for life. While everybody else dispersed Albus and Matt left behind the rest of their friends to stay with us in case there was any more 'trouble'.

"You're brother James is kinda cute when he's mad," Effie admitted quietly.

I stared at her. "What!"

She shrugged. "It's true."

I gaped at my new friend in shock. Nobody had ever told me that before. It was weird.

The rest of the ride went fine. We were all changed into our robes and ready to get to the school by the time we reached our destination. I gripped Albus's arm in excitement once we were off the train.

"We get to ride _boats_ on the _lake_ right Albus? And we might even get to see the _giant squid_! Right Albus? It's fun isn't it Albus? Then we get sorted by a magical hat huh Albus? I'll probably be in Gryffindor don't you think Albus? I'm so excited Albus! Isn't it wonderful Albus?" I babbled at top speed.

Albus only patted my head and said, "No more sugar for you. EVER!"

Matt Wood just laughed. "She sounds like me first year."

Albus smiled. "And the complete opposite of me."

"Firs' years this way!" I heard a deep voice yelling.

"That's HAGRID!!!" I screamed at Jaxon.

"And that's my eardrum," Hugo grumbled.

Jaxon laughed. "Hyper much cuz'?"

"What aren't you excited Jaxon? How could you not be excited? I'm excited? See, I talk fast when I get excited Jaxon. I'm talking fast now Jaxon. That means I'm excited Jaxon." I sped talked again.

He just stared at me like I was crazy. "I'm excited, not insane."

I laughed and started to annoy Hugo and Effie. I would have annoyed Jilli but it takes a lot to annoy that girl. Hugo groaned loudly every couple of seconds. He was yelling at me to shut up for most of the boat ride while I chatted non stop about the amazing lake and how big Hagrid was and did they see something moving in the water? Could it be the giant squid? I was thoroughly enjoying being irritating.

"Why was I stupid enough to get in the same boat as you?" Hugo moaned.

I talked until we were led to the Great Hall, lined with four very long tables and on at the front for the teachers. As they started the sorting I squeezed Hugo's hand so hard he glared at me and bounced around so energetically Jaxon laughed. I nudged Effie and Jilli and gave them ecstatic looks. I also listened to sorting. The only ones I remembered was Tiffany Corner becoming a Gryffindor, a tiny scowling girl with the weird name of Tipsy Dunk becoming Slytherine, and Imee Hart being made a Gryffindor. Effie left my side to become a Hufflepuff much to my disappointment. I'd really like that girl and had hoped we'd both be in Gryffindor.

I didn't pay attention to much after that until Professor Longbottom called, "Potter, Lily."

I blinked and bounced excitedly up to the stool. He smiled at my enthusiasm and placed the hat on my head. It was so big it slipped over my eyes.

"_Ah another Potter,"_ its voice whispered in my head. _"There's so much overwhelming courage in your heart that the only choice would be… _GRYFFINDOR!!!" It shouted the house name and I actually screamed in jubilation.

"Thank you hat!" I hollered.

I took it off my head and all but skipped down the stairs to sit next to a hysterically laughing James and his best buddies Chandler Finnigan, son of Seamus and Padma Finnigan, and Bryson Jordan whose dad Lee was best friends with my uncle George. They were both laughing just as hard as my brother. I caught Albus's gaze and he rolled his eyes. The entire room was staring at crazy little me until Professor Longbottom cleared his throat and called for 'Roseburn, Kandice'.

I started to daydream until Jilli Thomas was called. The hat shouted Gryffindor. I whooped loudly, clapping as hard as I could. She smiled and came to sit by me.

I listened for my cousins' names and leaned forward eagerly when it was Hugo Weasly being sorted. He was put in Gryffindor and so was Jaxon! I hugged them when they joined us until Jaxon couldn't give his usual laughter and Hugo whined I was suffocating him.

And so my days at Hogwarts began.


	2. Chapter 1: Three years later

**Chapter 1: Three years later (fourth year)**

I adjusted my skirt as I waited impatiently for my friends to arrive. Where were they? The Hogwarts express left in five minutes!

"Lily!" Imee Hart, one of my classmates, roommates, and best friends, bounded into my compartment.

I'd mellowed out a bit since first year but Imee got crazier. She was a muggle born and could never sit still (she constantly fidgeted), was always getting detention for talking in class, and loved braking rules. Her gorgeous golden blond hair dyed with streaks of blue was swept out of her flawless face and into a messy pony tail. Her clothes were brightly colored and mismatched, everything clashing oddly. Numerous necklaces swung from her neck and her arms were lined to her elbows with bracelets. Despite her quirky dress she still managed to look pretty.

"Imee!" I cried hugging her.

"Hey girl, the others are on their way," she informed me.

Right on cue Jilli Thomas entered. She'd lost some of her dreaminess since she was eleven but she was still very calm and peaceful. Her flowing light blond hair was cut to her shoulders and she played with it unconsciously as she took a seat.

Just behind JIlli was our last roommate, Tiffany Corner. My mom told me that she'd once gone out with Tiffany's dad, Michael, in school and that Tiffany's mom, Cho, was my dad's ex-girlfriend. Tiffany had cinnamon colored skin and dark hair. Her brown eyes were framed by long thick lashed that brushed her cheek every time she looked down. She'd had the attention of a lot of guys last year.

Tiffany was very girly. She was the one we ran to when we wanted to talk boys. Not that any of us had ever had a boyfriend before. We'd never done anything more then flirt and I'll admit I've snogged a few boys, but only on dares. Double dare was our favorite game.

The last to arrive were Effie Macmillan and her Hufflepuff friend, Kandice Roseburn. We all exchanged greetings and chatted about our summers. All of my family members that still went to Hogwarts dropped by to say hello to my friends.

James who was a seventh year this year came by with Chandler Finnigan. I blushed a little when Chandler caught my eye. He was so cute! When my brother winked at Imee she nearly fainted from excitement. When he left my friends all babbled about how hot he was and I rolled my eyes but joined in when the subject changed to Chandler's dreamy eyes. I could totally agree with that. We also discussed Chandler's younger brother, Max, was in our year.

Bill and Fleur's daughter, my cousin Annabelle, dropped by next. She was a fifth year and had her boyfriend and fellow Ravenclaw, Peter McLaggen, in tow. They only stayed briefly.

Albus and Matt came to say hello too. Matt attempted to flirt with me and received an elbow in the ribs from Albus for it. I bit my lip to keep from laughing.

Hugo, Jaxon, and their two buddies, Kevin Jones and the very Max Finnigan we'd just been discussing after his older brother Chandler's visit, swung by after Albus and Matt. Rose was with them too but she couldn't stay long. She didn't say why but I figured she just wanted to go snog her boyfriend.

Fred, who was now sixteen, was last of my family to say hello with his little sister, Amora. Amora was twelve now and starting her first year. She was loud and joked around to the point that she was almost obnoxious.

The train started moving seconds after Fred and Amora left. Then I had to endure another agonizing discussion about how hot Albus, Jaxon, Hugo, and Fred were. Ew.

"What is it with you guys?" I mumbled.

"Just face it Lily, we think the guys in your family are cute," Effie giggled.

"Gross, can we talk about something less nauseating please?" I moaned.

They all giggled but let the subject drop. Good, I couldn't stand another second listening to them drool over James's abs. That comment from Tiffany totally activated my gag reflex.

Once we reached Hogsmead station my friends and I climbed into on of the carriages. We discussed what classes we were taking this year and which boys had gotten cuter over the summer. When we entered the great hall Effie and Kandice went to sit with the Hufflepuffs while Jilli, Tiffany, Imee, and I took our seats at the Gryffindor table.

I was starving and fidgeted impatiently through the sorting. The only people I listened for were Tiffany's little sister and my cousin. Elaine Corner was made a Ravenclaw. Amora Weasly was too! It didn't surprise me I guess. That girl's a little genius.

When, at last, the feast had began I dug in, eating fast but politely. Tiffany took tiny, dainty bites next to me. My favorite part was dessert. Little miss, I don't eat desserts because I'm worried about staying thin, Tiffany had only a tiny chocolate muffin but the rest of us loaded up our plates.

After the feast Professor McGonagall gave a short speech and sent us off to bed. We all scattered, racing away in the direction of our common rooms. We brushed by the Slytherines in a hurry and Malfoy shoved Imee to the ground.

"Oops, sorry mudblood," he sneered with a smirk.

I whipped out my wand in a flash and automatically sent a jinx at his arrogant little face. He dodged it easily and returned the favor with a flick of his wand.

"Protego!" I shouted.

My shield charm was so strong that it sent his own spell flying back at him and he had to duck to avoid it. My friends fumbled for their wands too but abruptly stopped when Professor Longbottom's voice cut through the air.

"Malfoy, Potter," he snapped, "the year's just started and you're already off to a bad start. I'll let you off easy this time with a warning but the next time I catch you dueling it's detention!"

I gave Malfoy one last glare before stalking off in the direction of our common room. My friends hurried to catch up.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get to my wand fast enough. It just happened so fast," Jilli said in her quiet voice.

"You didn't have to do that for me," said Imee, but she sounded grateful.

"Malfoy's a stupid git," Tiffany sniffed.

"It's ok you guys,' I smiled.

We reached the painting of the fat lady but none of us knew the password. We waited around and the next people to show were Albus and Matt.

"The password's 'lion's courage' and what this I hear about you already almost getting detention for fighting Malfoy?" Albus asked as we slipped through the portrait hole.

"He shoved Imee down and called her a mudblood!" I exclaimed.

"And you reacted," he pointed out. "Look, guys like Malfoy deserve a good beating sometimes but not by you! You fought so much with him last year you could risk expulsion if you keep it up! I'm only worried about you."

I didn't answer. Instead I turned and headed up to the girls dormitories where my overprotective brother couldn't follow. I flopped down on my bed and lay there for a minute before changing into my PJs.

"You're brother's so sweet," Imee said.

"More like annoying," I grumbled.

"He's just trying to look out for you. You're his sister," Jilli pointed out softly.

"I know," I sighed as I climbed between my covers.

"And I have to admit he looked pretty cute when he doing it," Tiffany whispered.

"Please _do not_ start that again," I groaned.


	3. Chapter 2: Classes

**Chapter 2: Classes**

"Lily Potter wake up this instant! You've missed breakfast and we have Herbology in fifteen minutes!" Imee shouted cheerfully as she wacked me over the head with a pillow. "You don't need me to get your brothers do you?"

"I'm up I'm up!" I yelled.

"Good we'll be waiting in the common room. We even got the boys to wait so hurry up!" With one of her trademark, melodic laughs that reminded me of wind chimes, she skipped away.

I got ready for the day as fast as I could and jumped down the steps of the girl's staircase with my bag.

"Ah Lily I'm blinded!" shouted Jaxon.

I looked down. Crap. I'd put on a see through undershirt instead of a regular t-shirt. How heck did that happen? I blushed when I noticed the stares of Jaxon and Hugo's friends Kevin Jones and Max Finnigan. Talk about awkward.

"Real cute Jax," I snapped as I wheeled around to go change it.

When I got back Huggo was tapping his foot impatiently. Imee was perfectly calm; she didn't mind breaking the rules. Tiffany and Jilli were used to getting caught up in Imee's schemes and my constant fights with Malfoy so being late to class was no biggy for them either. For Hugo it was the end of the world if he was late on the first day.

"What have two minutes to get to the greenhouse what took you so long?" he grumbled.

"What took me so long? I rushed through everything! Why else would I have put my shirt on wrong and my hair look like crap this morning?!" I snapped.

"You look great," Kevin Jones assured me.

"Stunningly beautiful actually," Max Finnigan added.

"Why thank you," I beamed and giggled.

"Now let's get to class!" Hugo exclaimed.

We turned and rushed through the portrait hole. All of us broke into a sprint the moment we were outside. We reached the greenhouse just as Professor Longbottom was leading the class in. We were right on time!

The day seemed to drag by slowly. Care of Magical Creatures left my nursing burns and wishing I didn't have to act so dang cheerful about it to avoid hurting Hagrid's feelings. Charms made my head hurt when I heard how much homework we had on the first freaking day of class. Divination was the worst by far though. Professor Trelawny likes to pick on my friends and I.

"That miserable old bat!" Tiffany grouched as we sat down for dinner.

"I'm assuming you're talking about Professor Trelawny," I said, digging into my mashed potatoes.

"Of course!" her voice changed to what was supposed to be an imitation of the divination teacher. "You're heart will be broken by your next four boyfriends Miss Corner." She switched back to her normal voice, "What kind of a prediction is that!"

I laughed. "What about the prediction she gave me? 'Ah Harry Potter's daughter, you will fall in love with the one you hate most!' The person I hate most is Malfoy and I sure as heck aren't falling in love with that ugly git."

"I wouldn't say _ugly_ exactly," Tiffany muttered.

"Ya you two would be kinda cute together," Jilli said teasingly.

"Ha ha very funny," I laughed.

"I agree with Tiffany. He's pretty hot. If he wasn't a terrible, bullying, pompous, prat I might like him," Imee said.

My eyes bugged out at her. "WHAT!"

"Hey Lily," James said behind me.

I remembered Albus's spiel about being closed to expulsion. "Jamsey!!! How are you? You love me too much to get mad at me right?"

"Don't worry sis, I wasn't going to lecture you," he said as he squeezed onto the bench between Imee and I. Imee moved closer to him. I have her my death glare and got a mouthed 'what' in return. Still scowling I turned my attention back to my oldest brother.

"Why not?"

"I think standing up for your friends is more important then getting expelled," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "You _would_ think that mister 'I've almost been expelled fifty times'." I laughed. "Just kidding, I agree with that too."

He smiled and put an arm around Imee's shoulders. "So is Imee here worth getting expelled?"

Imee instantly leaned into him, putting her head on his chest. They looked like the perfect couple and I didn't like it. I shook my head at her and she gave me a smug grin. Darn her.

"Ya she's worth it," I finally agreed.

"Good, then you know what I think and if Albus asks tell him I chewed you out," James laughed.

"Aw I love you James," I couldn't resist hugging my amazing big brother.

"Love ya too Lils," he said.

We sat like that for a few seconds. James had one arm around me and one around Imee who looked very pleased. She might be one of my best friends but I wanted to slap that silly smirk off her face.

"Well now that that's settled and we all love each other, when's Quidditch practice captain?" Tiffany asked.

"It's not starting up for three weeks sorry. It'll be on a Friday so… exactly three weeks from today. Spread the word will you?" he asked.

She nodded. James was a beater and our Quidditch captain. The other beater was Fred, taking after his dad. Tiffany, Max Finnigan, and Jai Davies were our chasers. Matt Wood was our keeper like his father had been and I was the seeker, just like my dad had been and his dad before him. I was carrying on the Potter legacy.

"See you on the pitch three weeks from now then captain James!" I pretended to salute him before giving him a punch in the stomach. It hurt my hand. His stomach was like a brick wall.

"Ow. Since when did you have such hard muscles?" I complained, "They make it difficult to punch you."

"For a while," he said proudly. "Check this out."

He flexed the arm that wasn't around Imee. His muscles _were_ pretty big. What a show off.

"You're so arrogant," I snorted teasingly.

I looked around and saw all of my friends and many other girls around the room staring. Tiffany and Imee looked like they were about to rip his shirt off.

"Mmmm _hello_ captain," Tiffany breathed in a way that made me want to puke.

Ew. Gross.

"Ok James, show and tell is over. Go annoy your own friends." I shoved him.

"Calm down Lily, I'm going." He stood up, his arm dropping from Imee's shoulders. "Bye ladies." His wink was followed by Tiffany and Imee's chorused dreamy sighs.

The instant he was out of earshot Imee got this wicked look on her face. "Every time I see him I just want to…"

"Please!" I interrupted. "If you don't want me to puke all over you then _do not_ finish that sentence!"

Imee giggled. I rolled my eyes with a good natured grin.

"If you don't mind I'm going to go do my homework." I stood up and left my friends to discus my brother without me gagging over every word.

I was almost to the staircase when Malfoy appeared out of nowhere. He didn't have his gang with him for once. I tried to brush by him up the stairs but he blocked me. Curse him! Why did he enjoy making me miserable!

"What's the hurry Potter?" he asked.

"Please move Malfoy," I snarled.

"Or what?" he smirked.

I pulled out my wand. "Or I'll jinx you to jelly."

"Oh terrifying Potter," he laughed and pulled out his own wand.

I sent a bat-bogey hex at him but missed. He flung a spell at me and I dodged it. The spell hit the wall behind me, narrowly missing Professor McGonagall who was running late for dinner. She turned abruptly and scowled when she saw us.

"You two again? Why are you always fighting?" she exclaimed.

"Because I hate him!" I declared defiantly.

"You will both have detention with my tomorrow night. Goodnight Miss Potter, Mr Malfoy." With that she turned and walked away.

I looked at Malfoy. He had a hurt expression.

"Grow up," I snapped before turning on my heel to return to dinner and discuss my new detention with my friends.

"I'm sorry, I could turn him into a rabbit if you want," Imee suggested with an evil gleam in her eyes.

"Uh no thanks," I answered quickly. No need to get Imee in detention too.

"Oh Lily guess what Jaxon just told us. There's a big back to school party tonight in the common room!" Tiffany squealed.

"Good chance to make my move on a certain guy, "I said.

"Oh what guy?" Imee wondered curiously.

I shrugged. "Not sure yet. I'm thinking either Max Finnigan or his older brother Chandler. I might even go for Matt Wood, he's a cutie."

"Good choices," Tiffany agreed.

"Now we just need to figure out how to hook me up with your brother." Imee said.


	4. Chapter 3: Party

**Chapter 3: Party**

Imee, Tiffany, and Jilli mad me wait until the party was in full swing before we arrived. Lights flashed different colors and music blared loudly mingled with shouts and occasionally shrieks. Food filled a table on one side of the room. Some people danced to the music while others stood around talking… or in the case of my crazy cousin Fred, setting Jaxon's hair on fire. There were a few couples entangled in the same chair and snogging passionately. It was a regular Gryffindor party. The moment we entered everyone hollered greetings.

"Hey Lily," it was James's best friend and one of the possible hook ups I'd been contemplating, Chandler Finnigan.

"Hi Chandler," I replied.

"Well have fun," Tiffany's voice was full of implications as she winked and walked away.

"See ya!" Jilli and Imee giggled as they too left.

Chandler laughed too. It was so easy to make him laugh. That's why he got along with the prank loving James so well. His laugh was nice, rumbling deep in his chest.

"Wanna sit down?" he asked.

"Sure," I shrugged.

The only chairs left were made for one person. It was a little awkward but I tilted my head to suggest he sit. He took a seat and I climbed onto his lap, blushing furiously. He laughed at my expression.

"It's ok Lily, nobody will notice us in all of this," he gestured to the wild party raging around us.

I nodded and relaxed. My head rested against his chest. His arms went around me. I smiled lightly as he placed him mouth near my ear to whisper to me.

"I like you a lot Lily. You're so sweet and funny and adorable."

"I like you too," I murmured, dazed. I lifted my head off his chest to look at him. "We've known each other since James invited you to our house the summer after your first year. I was only eight then. All of those years you've always been able to make me laugh," I said quietly.

He touched his forehead to mine. "James will murder me for this," he smiled.

Then he kissed me. This was my first real kiss, the first kiss that hadn't been on a dare and it felt wonderful. It wasn't wanty or pushy like the others. The kiss was slow, sweet, loving, and gentle. It started something warm and sure in my chest that spread through my entire body until it felt like I was on fire, burning with this intense feeling.

Chandler softly pulled away and I opened my eyes. My heart was thudding like a jackhammer against my chest. His perfect golden brown eyes stared into mine like they were piercing my soul. His brown hair hung in his eyes a little. His skin was tanned just right. A splatter of freckles, so light in color I'd never noticed them before, sprinkled across his nose and cheekbone.

Chandler smelled indescribable. It reminded me of nature. Each time I inhaled his scent it reminded me of pine needles and the way a forest smelled after rain, fresh and pure and clean.

I wanted Chandler to kiss me again and again. I wanted to taste his minty breath. I needed to feel that burning feeling again.

He must have seen the need in my eyes. His lips crashed against mine. It was just as sweet as before but there was an edge to it. Excitement pulsed through me. I dared to slide my tongue over his lips. They tasted like cinnamon and breath mints.

"Chandler? LILLY!!!"

Crap.

I gently eased our mouths apart. Of course it was James. How did I know this was going to happen? Oh right, James was my older overprotective brother; emphasis on the overprotective part.

"You look like you're going to explode bro. Why don't' you sit down and take a chill pill?" I suggested.

"Chandler you're my best friend! How could you make out with my little sister?" James demanded.

"I like her. A lot," Chandler replied calmly.

"I like him too," I put in.

James turned to me. "He's three bloody years older then you!"

"Two actually," I snapped, my temper starting to rise. "He just turned seventeen last month and I turn fifteen in a couple of weeks."

"I don't give a…"

"James!" I interrupted angrily. "Why do you even care?"

"I forbid you to be with him!" he yelled.

"Since when to you control my life?" I spat.

"I don't' want to see you get hurt!" His voice changed. It was pleading now and full of agony. "I can't see that happen to my little sister. You're so fragile when it comes to love Lils. Please."

Silence rang in my ears. By now everybody had noticed our argument. The common room was deadly quiet.

"Do you really think keeping myself out of a relationship will keep me from getting hurt?" My voice was softened by his brotherly affection. "Do you think it's better to watch someone I love fall for somebody else because I didn't admit my feelings out of fear he'd break my heart? It's true nobody would break my heart that way, they wouldn't have to, I'd be breaking it myself," I whispered.

James didn't reply, wouldn't meet my sad gaze. I kissed Chandler on the cheek and stood. I almost brushed past my brother then, unable to stand it a second longer I turned back around and threw my arms around him. There were 'Aw's' all around the room before someone turned the music back on and the party picked up again.

Against my brother's shirt where nobody could see I cried. James hugged me like he every time I ran sobbing to him for as long as I could remember. I felt safe with him, I always would. James was my protector, my guardian, my big brother. He was a jokester and a trickster but when it came to my protection he was all seriousness. As long as he lived he'd fight to protect me from the world, but he couldn't keep every single bad thing from me and it hurt him to watch me suffer the things he couldn't stop.

"James," I whispered so only he could hear. "Thank you."

"For what? Embarrassing you?" he asked.

"For trying to look after me. It just hit me not how much you've done for me. It feels good to know your protection is always right around the corner. You'll always be my big brother but I dread the day you leave me to fight the world on my own. Think of all the trouble I'll get myself into then," I laughed a little. It was a wet sound, hampered by my tears.

"I'll always be here for you, even if a world away. Remember that Lily. You're my favorite sister you know."

I rolled my eyes and sniffled a little. "I'm your _only_ sister James."

"And I'm glad. You're the best sister a brother could ask for."


	5. Chapter 4: Falling Down

**Author's Note:** So sometimes I like to put songs at the beggining of my chapters. I like this song. It's called Falling Down by Selena Gomez. I do not own it or Harry Potter. Enjoy!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4: Falling Down**

_You walk and talk like you're some new sensation_

_You move in circles you don't need an invitation_

_You spent your money you can't get no satisfaction_

_You play it right so you can get the right reaction_

_It won't be long my darling,_

_Pick up the phone, nobody's on it._

_Where are your friends now, baby?_

_Aren't they the ones supposed to be there for_

_You, you're falling down, the world starts spinning round._

_You, you're falling down, now it's not all about_

_You, you're falling down, and you know I'll be around._

_You're falling down, falling down_

_(Falling down, you're falling down, falling down)_

Monday our second day of classes started. I had Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, and double potions. Potions was my best class. I was so good that they'd put me in the sixth year class this year.

I walked into the dungeon classroom and took a seat next to my brother.

"Hi Albus how are you today?" I asked cheerfully.

"What are you doing Lily? This is a sixth year class!" He exclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. "I know that Al. Haven't you been listening to mom go on about me being raised two levels up in potions all summer?"

"So that's what she was going on about…"

"Ya, so now we have time for some brother sister bonding time," I pointed out.

"Ok let's start of with discussing Chandler and you," he agreed.

"Please Al you don't talk about your girlfriends to me and I don't talk about my boyfriends to you. Sound like a deal?" I suggested.

"Nice try," Albus snorted. "So I know you kissed him, I mean you two were snogging in front of the whole room but you haven't done anything irresponsible have you?"

"Oh my gosh Al of course not! And have you any idea how humiliating this is talking to my _brother_ about my _boyfriend_?!!!" I cried.

"Hey Lily!"

I looked up to see Rose standing next to me. "My mom told me you were going to be in this class."

"Look at that Albus even Rosie knew I was in here!" I exclaimed.

"Lily's in this class?" Albus's cute friend, Matt had arrived. "And she stole my seat!

He was about to answer when Professor Radle called out, "Don't get too comfortable. You'll be assigned a seat with a partner."

I frowned. "McGonagall put her up to this. Just watch, I'll give you twenty galleons if I'm not paired with Malfoy."

Rose and Matt laughed but I looked over at Albus and found that he wasn't paying attention. He was trying in vain to catch the eye of Jemima Longbottom, Professor Longbottom's daughter. She was very pretty with her mother's thick blond hair and her father's wide blue eyes.

"Are you hoping to be paired with a special someone Albus?" I teased.

He jumped nervously and looked at me. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Sure cuz you _weren't_ staring at Jemima," I giggled.

"The first partnership will be Lily Potter and Scorpious Malfoy," Professor Radle said in her whiny voice.

I wanted to punch that lady. Albus laughed while Rose and Matt laughed even harder. I ignored them. I dropped into my new seat with a scowl. Malfoy slid into the place next to me looking just as angry.

After everyone had seated Professor Radle stood at the front of the room and began to describe the Draught of Living Death, which most sixth year students usually started the year with. She went on to describe it's effects and history and blah blah blah… my mind wandered like it always did when I got bored. I was wishing I had some chocolate marshmallow ice cream when something caught my attention.

Out of the corner of my eye I could just see it. Scorpious Malfoy was staring at me. It wasn't angry or arrogant or disgusted. He looked pained. Heart broken type of pained. The way you might look at someone you loved dearly but who would never be yours.

The idea of Malfoy loving me was absurd though. We'd constantly fought since day one. He'd made his hatred toward me no secret and I'd returned the favor. Everybody knew we were enemies. Yet this new expression on his face as he gazed at me tugged at my thoughts. It was disturbing.

I turned quickly to meet his eyes before he had a chance to rearrange his expression. He blinked in shock and twisted his mouth into a grimace. Could the coldhearted Malfoy I knew and hated be an act for his friends, his classmates, and me? Could he be sneering for the cameras but dying on the inside?

I shook my head a little. Wow I was over thinking this. Malfoy was the same arrogant jerk and that look… I'd probably just imagined it.

"Are you going to spend all day gaping at me or are we going to get started?" he snapped.

"Um yes, sorry about that, just thinking. Let's do this," I said quickly.

We worked silently the rest of class. Whenever I looked at him he appeared very bored. When he thought I wasn't looking that hurt look danced across his features again. It was slowly driving me mad. I couldn't resist grabbing his arm after class.

"We need to talk Malfoy," I said.

"I'd prefer no to miss dinner," he replied sharply.

I clenched my teeth to keep from screaming at him. "Then I'll be quick about it."

I dragged him up out of the dungeons, through the doors, and outside. At a comfortable person free spot by the lake I finally stopped. He flopped on the grass and looked up at me.

"So what's your problem Potter?" he drawled.

"I was about to ask you the same thing!" I exclaimed.

We glared at each other in silence.

Finally, "What are you talking about Potter?"

"That look you were giving me all through potions," I said.

He froze. His eyes darted up to meet mine. Fear flickered across his face for a heartbeat. A lurch of pity stabbed at my stomach but I didn't pay it any heed.

"So what's your problem?" I asked impatiently.

He scowled. "Isn't it obvious?"

"No."

"You. You're my problem okay?" he snarled. "Is that what you want to hear? It's the truth. You haunt me, tearing at my insides. Every time I see you I fall down a little more."

"Why?" I asked incredulously.

"Does it matter?" he muttered.

"Yes."

"You know what, just go away," he snapped.

"Just give me a hint."

"No."

"Yes!"

"You're annoying."

"Tell me."

"Mind your own business."

"It's about me, it _is_ my business!"

"Leave me alone."

"I want to know."

"Shut up."

"Tell me."

"I'd rather not."

"Please!"

"I hate it alright! I hate _you_! I hate how you're so amazing. I hate you for making me break the rules, for making me feel something so forbidden. I hate you for making me love you!" he shouted.

There was silence for a full minute. Then I shook my head frantically as it sank in and backed a way so fast I almost tripped over my own feet. I turned and started to run. I was breathing too hard, my head felt fuzzy and I realized I might be hyperventilating but I couldn't stop. A high pitched noise was tearing its way out of my mouth.

_"This is all a dream,"_ I told myself.

But it wasn't.

_Without a place when you're lookin' in the mirror_

_The truth is blurry but the lies are gettin' clearer_

_You're eyes are fixed, your smile is so elastic_

_You gave me roses but they're all just made of plastic_

_…_

_Smile for the camera everybody's looking at you,_

_Smile for the camera cuz they're all about to trash you_


	6. Chapter 5: Screaming

**Author's Note:** I'd like to thank wolfgirl111 for being my most consistent reviewer! Thanks to all others who reviewed as well!

So the song on this one is Open by Demi Lavotto. Scorpious is mean in this but he _did_ just get rejected by Lily and he doesn't take rejection well...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Screaming**

_Why can't I get through the night  
Without another fight  
I'm tired of the hurting  
Is it really worth it?  
Am I all alone again?  
Cause I am kinda feeling like I'm screaming  
With my mouth shut  
When it's really open._

"Are you okay Lily?" Chandler asked for the millionth time.

"Yes," I lied tiredly.

It had been two weeks since Scorpious Malfoy had told me that he loved me… and I'd literally ran away screaming. Malfoy's harassment had gotten considerably worse since then. It was so bad that James and his friends, Chandler included, had taken to walking me to classes so that I wouldn't get ambushed in the halls. My life felt like a living nightmare.

Malfoy must have told the Slytherine's that I did something terrible because they jumped me every chance they got. When they didn't jump me I received harsh words and deadly stares. It was miserable.

I told Imee everything and we grew closer as I leaned on her for support. I knew Chandler and my brothers wouldn't take the news well at all. They'd probably hunt Malfoy down and beat him to a pulp, so kept Malfoy's words from them. As a result I was slowly drifting away from my boyfriend. The thing I loved about Chandler was that he was determined to not let me go.

"Lily I know something's going on. You've been so distant these past couple of weeks. It's scaring me, your brothers too," he said with concern. "Is it the Slytherines? I don't know what their problem is."

"Yes," I told him quietly.

Suddenly he stopped walking to look at me. "I haven't forgotten you know."

I stared at him in confusion. "How _could_ you forget? They pop up all over the…"

"Not the Slytherines Lily, your birthday!" he laughed.

"M-my-my _birthday_?" I stuttered. How had I forgotten my own birthday?

"Of course silly, it's September 18th. It's also a Saturday and there's a Hogsmead trip today. You up for it?" he asked.

I threw my arms around him and kissed him in a way I hadn't since our first kiss. He'd finally found a way to cheer me up. Our kiss lasted forever before Chandler and I pulled apart, gasping for breath.

"I'll take that as a yes." I laughed at his silly grin.

"I love you," I whispered.

I'd never said those words romantically to anyone before. They slipped out naturally and felt so right. Chandler hugged me close and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too," he replied simply but seriously.

We held each other for several minutes before he sighed. "Off to breakfast eh?"

He took my hand as we headed for the Great Hall. For the first time in two weeks I didn't see a single Slytherine haunting my steps. My friends noticed my cheerfulness when Chandler and I sat across from them.

"Wow Lily what happened? You're _smiling_. Did Chandler kiss you better?" Tiffany teased.

I just smiled smugly. "Yes."

They all laughed and I joined in, feeling lighthearted.

"There's a huge stack of presents at the foot of your bed that you somehow missed," Jilli informed me. "Our presents are on the top."

"Aw thanks you guys!" I exclaimed.

I ate quickly, eager to set off for Hogsmead. When Chandler finished his breakfast I ushered him from his seat and out the door as I called farewells over my shoulder to my friends. Chandler watched me bouncing around hyperly.

"Are you really that excited my silly Lily?" he chuckled.

"Yes!" I said. "I'm having a good day so far."

"That's good."

When we reached the village I suggested the Three Broomsticks.

"What, you don't want to snog over tea at Madam Puddifoot's? I heard that girls like that place."

I snorted in distain. "It's so _frilly_ and _pink_! Talk about nauseating."

Chandler laughed and kissed my cheek. We walked hand in hand into the Three Broomsticks and sat down in a secluded corner. Chandler ordered us each a butterbeer. When the came I sipped mine, letting the warmth fill my belly.

Then I noticed him. Scorpious Malfoy had just walked in with a girl. I recognized her as Alliyana King, a Ravenclaw fifth year. She was beautiful to the extreme and could probably have any guy in the school. So why was she going out with Malfoy?

Malfoy noticed my stare. Alliyana whispered something to him. He nodded and she went into the girl's bathroom. Malfoy turned and sauntered over to our table.

"Hey Potter, having fun?" he sneered.

I couldn't look up. I wouldn't.

"What do you want Malfoy, to harass my girlfriend some more?" Chandler spat.

"Shut it Finnigan. I'll leave when Potter tells me too." He leaned close to me, his lips at my ear. "Do you want me to leave? Do I scare you? Do I _hurt_ your feelings?" He tried to sneer but there was real pain, real anger in his voice. "I hope so."

I didn't answer. I stared straight ahead, my eyes wide, my lips trembling like I was about to scream.

"Do I haunt you Potter, the way you still haunt me, stalking my dreams and slowly breaking me down during my waking hours?" His voice was urgent now, bitter and harsh.

I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. A single tear fell from my unblinking, deer in the headlight, eyes. It slipped down my cheek. I was surprised. I never cried in front of anyone but my family. Malfoy reached out to softly brush it away. I was finally able to move. I squeezed my eyes shut and flinched from his touch like it was a venomous snake.

"What are you doing to her?" Chandler demanded. "What did you say?"

I opened my eyes to see Malfoy staring at Chandler coldly. "The truth."

"I don't know what you're talking about but stop terrorizing her! Tiffany told James and I that she's even having nightmares about you. This has to end Malfoy!" he roared. "NOW!"

Malfoy's eyes lit up with a sort of vindictive pleasure at the word 'nightmares'. That was the wrong thing for Chandler to say, but my boyfriend didn't know that. Malfoy ignored him.

"So I do haunt you. Good," he said.

Chandler raised his wand and started to utter a curse that would probably blast the blond Slytherine off the face of the planet. I snapped out of the horrified trance I'd been in and grabbed his arm.

"Chandler no!" I yelled. "You'd just be giving him what he wants. I don't want you thrown in detention over this and give him that satisfaction."

Chandler looked at me silently then sat down. "Just go Malfoy."

"I would, but Potter still hasn't told me too," Malfoy said.

"Leave," I choked out brokenly. "Get out of my sight."

The gaze of his eyes seemed to burn my skin. "Fine."

I watched him walk away. He sat at a table by himself until Alliyana came back. They started snogging.

"Can we go?" I asked Chandler shakily.

He nodded and stood. His arm slipped around my waist and pulled me near him as we left. Even with my head turned away from him I could still sense Malfoy's burning gaze on me as we exited through the door.

"Let's go snog over tea at Madam Puddifoot's like you first suggested," I said.

"I thought that you hated that place because it's pink and frilly?" He was surprised.

I managed to smile a little. "Yah, I do hate it, but I really need a good snogging right now. I'm a little shaken up."

He smiled a bit too. "We don't have to go in _there_ to snog."

"True."

Then he was kissing my passionately. A high pitched wolf whistle caused us to break apart. I looked around and spotted Albus with Matt Wood and Fred. They were each with a girl. Albus was holding hands with Jemima Longbottom. Matt had his arm around my cousin Annabelle, which made me wonder when she'd broken up with Peter McLaggen. Fred was whispering in the ear of Melba Creevy, a Gryffindor girl in James's year. They all wandered over.

"Having fun?" Fred teased.

I stuck my tongue out at him childishly.

"You're just lucky I caught you instead of James. I'm much more relaxed about this kind of stuff. James would have ripped Chandler's head off," Albus said.

Chandler laughed.

"Who whistled?" I demanded.

"That would be me." Matt grinned at me cheekily.

"Well shut it, we were busy and you interrupted," I said.

That got everyone laughing.

"We'll let you get back to 'being busy'," Annabelle giggled.

They all went into Madam Puddifoot's. I wrinkled my nose. "Now I'm glad we didn't go in there."

"Wanna take this," Chandler brushed his lips briefly against mine, "back to the castle?"

"Please!" I exclaimed.

That night opened my presents and stayed up late talking with my friends. Malfoy was out of my thoughts… until I fell asleep.

I dreamed that I sat alone in an abandoned classroom watching a clock tick-tock its way past midnight. A pair of hands grabbed me from behind and turned me around. I didn't have time to glimpse their face before they were kissing me. Their lips were like ice but their hands burned on my skin. We fell to the ground, tangled together, our lips moving frantically. His slid from my mouth and moved down my neck, lower and lower.

"Chandler!" I gasped.

"No."

I opened my eyes and Scorpious Malfoy's fiery blue grey eyes met mine.

"You can't escape me," he hissed.

Chains began to snake out of the ground, shackling me to the floor.

I woke up screaming bloody murder.

_The only noises in my head  
Are consumed of your voice  
From all the pain and hatred  
How long can you kick somebody down  
Before a foot breaks?_


	7. Chapter 6: Crashed

**Author's Note:** The song is Crashed by Chris Daughtry. I like this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Crashed**

_Well I was moving at the speed of sound.  
Head-spinning, couldn't find my way around, and  
Didn't know that I was going down.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Where I've been, well it's all a blur.  
What I was looking for, I'm not sure.  
Too late and didn't see it coming.  
Yeah, yeah._

_And then I crashed into you,  
And I went up in flames.  
Could've been the death of me,  
But then you breathed your breath in me.  
And I crashed into you,  
Like a runaway train.  
You will consume me,  
But I can't walk away._

"You had another one of those dreams last night didn't you?" whispered Imee.

It was Saturday, the day after my birthday. We were all sitting at the Great Hall eating breakfast. I buttered my toast calmly.

"Yes."

"You need to tell someone about this. I'm worried about you," Imee told me in a hushed voice.

"Like who?" I hissed.

"Your dad. He has plenty of experience with bad dreams, or so I've heard," Imee suggested.

"Fine," I sighed.

So after breakfast I sat down to write him. I stared at the blank parchment, unsure of how to say it. Finally I just started.

Dear dad,

How are you and mum? Classes are going pretty well. Hugo whines a lot, Jaxon can be annoying at times, Albus lectures me every time I mess up, James yells at my boyfriend every time he catches us snogging, and I hardly ever see Rose anymore. She's always off with her new guy. So things are pretty normal, aside from never seeing Rose. I didn't write to complain about my cousins and brothers though. I have a problem and it's called Scorpius Malfoy.

I described my predicament, leaving out the part where Malfoy said he loved me and saying he terrorized me out of hate only, and ended with,

I can hardly sleep for the endless nightmares I have of him. I wake up countless times through the night screaming in terror. This is getting out of hand and I don't know what to do. Please help me!

Your loving daughter,

Lilly Potter

I sealed my envelope and took a trip to the owlery. My owl, Asha, flew down to me at once. I tied the letter to her leg and sent her off.

As I was leaving I ran into a guy in the door way. I stumbled back and fell to the ground. My eyes traveled upward. Well toned muscles, adorable face, blond hair that sat in just the right way, and fiery blue grey eyes. It was Scorpius Malfoy. I stared at him in shock.

To my absolute surprise he extended his hand towards me. I stared at it stupidly at first then nervously reached out. My finger tips slid across his palm and something like electricity sparked between us. His hand closed around mine and he pulled me up.

"Th-thank you," I stuttered.

"Your welcome." Malfoy's voice sounded nice when he spoke normally. All the other times I'd heard him speak he'd used a tone that was superior, snobbish, arrogant, angry, bitter, or sarcastic.

Malfoy was too close to me. I could feel his body heat. I took a step back and he followed me. My back was against the wall so I could go no further. He leaned towards me.

"I've been fighting it Potter, but it's so bloody hard," he whispered.

His lips crashed into mine. I'd thought kissing Chandler was thrilling. That was nothing. This was like an explosion. It was like gasoline to an open flame. We fit together perfectly.

He was everywhere, his hands sliding down my arms and ending at my waist which he used to yank me closer. The heat was so intense I could see nothing but red through my closed eyelids. My skin was extra sensitive to his touch and my nerves were like electrified wires shocking through my body. My blood rushed through my veins and my heartbeat thudded in my ears.

My breathing came in rapid gasps as did his. As I breathed out, he breathed in and our breaths mingled. There was no word in the world to describe how his mouth tasted but Malfoy smelled like aftershave and cologne. I inhaled his scent like it was a drug. He nuzzled my neck with his lips, and sucked at my skin, his mouth pulling at it hungrily. It felt incredible.

"Scorpius," I moaned, tilting my head back.

Then it hit me. I remembered whose hands gripped my waist, whose hair my fingers tangled in, whose lips tasted my neck, and whose name I breathed. I was kissing Scorpius Malfoy.

I jerked away from him in panic. What was I doing? Horrified I tried to squirm out of his hold which seconds before hadn't been tight enough.

"Hold on there Lily." I froze at the sound of my name on those delicious lips for the very first time. "You can't deny you don't feel something, not after that."

"I have to deny it," I gasped, "I have to. You're an arrogant jerk. You insult my friends, set bloodthirsty Slytherines on me, haunt my dreams, bully first years, act like you're superior to everyone, and terrorize me constantly. I can't love you Malfoy, I can't ever."

He shoved me away. "Fine, but soon you'll realize that neither of can resist for much longer."

"Leave me alone." I tried to say it ferociously, but the words lacked feeling and conviction.

He smiled. "You'll see. And call me Scorpius."

I ran away from him. My footsteps echoed loudly and his gaze burning into the back of my head. I was in shock. What had I done? I'd kissed Scorpius Malfoy! Well, he'd kissed me first… but I'd kissed him back!

I ran straight to the common room where I knew I'd find Imee finishing up some Transfiguration homework that was due tomorrow. Sure enough when I burst through the portrait hole there she sat. I rushed over to her.

"Imee!" I said.

"Hey Lily, what's wrong? It looks like you just sprinted a mile," she asked worriedly.

I leaned closer to her so that Fred, who was selling his father's banned Weasly Wizard Weezes stuff to some first years near by wouldn't hear.

"He kissed me Imee! He kissed me and I kissed him back. I didn't mean to snog him, I swear! He just caught me off guard is all," I panted, out of breath from running so hard.

Imee held her hands up. "Whoa whoa whoa, slow down there Lily. _Who_ kissed you?"

"Scorpius Malfoy."

"What!" she cried.

"I was mailing that letter to my dad like you suggested and as I was leaving the owlery I ran into him. I fell down and he helped me up. Then out of the blue he just kissed me!" I explained.

"Oh my gosh!" She put a hand over her mouth. "Was he a good kisser?"

"I… what?"

"I asked if he was a good kisser," she repeated.

"Um…" I blushed Scarlet. "Yes."

"How good?"

"Amazing." I muttered, ashamed to admit it.

She giggled. "Did you like it?

"NO!!!" I shouted. "Well, maybe just a little bit."

She looked at me thoughtfully. "Was he even better then Chandler?"

"Maybe a little but that doesn't matter. I don't choose my boyfriends based on their snogging skills. Malfoy's an arrogant bullying jerk. I'd never go out with him." I announced.

"Oh, I know. I was just curious," she said with a shrug.

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Forget about it," she suggested.

I frowned. "I'll try I suppose.

The rest of the week nothing out of the ordinary happened until Friday. Friday morning I got an owl back from my dad. I tore it open eagerly.

Dear Lily,

I was so sorry to hear about what happened. I know this sounds hard but you just need to ignore the Slytherines. If they don't get a reaction out of you then they'll eventually get bored. Trust me, I know. Hermione gave me the same advice many times over our school years. For the nightmares I really don't know what to do. Mine weren't exactly normal so telling you to clear your mind before you go to sleep like I was told is probably no help at all. I'm sorry.

Try to keep your brothers out of trouble as well as yourself. I miss you and so does your mum.

Love your father,

Harry Potter

I sighed and gently put the letter back in its envelope. Sometimes I really missed my parents.

In Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor Windsor, a tall, dark, serious man in his forties, taught us shield charms which I'd already mastered. I ended up with no homework in that class. It was Transfiguration that I always had problems with. I just couldn't turn my hedgehog into a pincushion! Potions went as usual; Malfoy and I barely spoke but got every potion just right.

It was after dinner that we received some exciting news. Professor McGonagall stood up and clapped her hands together. Everybody fell silent.

"We have decided as a staff to throw a ball for students fourteen and older on Halloween, Christmas, and Valentines Day. The Halloween ball will be a masquerade. The Christmas will be formal and the Valentines dance will be casual. Halloween is in five and a half weeks. Have your dates by then," she announced. "Now off to bed!"

Everybody stood, chattering excitedly.

"Oh," Tiffany sighed. "I hope one of your brothers asks me Lily."

"Not likely, sorry," I told her as me climbed the stairs.

"Why?"

"Albus is getting pretty friendly with Jemima Longbottom and James is always flirting with Imee so I think he might as her," I explained.

"Really?" Imee screamed.

"Yah, he seems to like you," I smiled.

Imee started skipping.

"Jaxon then. He's really cute and pretty funny too," Tiffany decided.

I shrugged. "He might if you drop a few hints."

Weeks passed with nothing changing between Malfoy and I. Then, on October 15th he held me back after potions.

"What?" I snapped once the hallway was empty.

"Will you go to the Halloween Ball with me?" he asked.

"What? No! I'm going with Chandler," I said, startled.

"I knew you'd say that. I think I know how to convince you otherwise though," he backed me against the wall again.

Crap. How did I always get myself trapped like this?

"Stay away from me Malfoy," I said shakily.

"Scorpius," he corrected, inching closer.

His hands were on either side of me, blocking my escape.

"I thought you hated me," I said, frantically trying to distract him.

"I did," he murmured, "but then I realized I loved you too much to hate you. So I stopped trying."

He was too close. My body craved his touch, longed for the explosion that happened the last time we kissed. My mind tried to pound some sense into my body. I flattened myself against the wall.

Scorpius reached out to run his thumb over my lips. I made a funny noise like a sigh and a groan mixed together. His eyes glittered with success at the sound. I turned my head away from him. I wasn't going to be able to hold out much longer.

"Stop," I begged, "Please!"

To my immense relief he did, pulling back with a sigh to let me pass. I fled before the part of me that wanted to kiss him senseless won over. I felt his eyes burning into me just like they always did as I ran.

_Somehow, I couldn't stop myself.  
I just wanted to know how it felt.  
Too strong, I couldn't hold on.  
Yeah, yeah.  
Now I'm just tryin' to make some sense  
Out of how and why this happened.  
Where we're heading, there's just no knowing.  
Yeah, yeah.  
__…_

_From your face, your eyes  
Are burning to me.  
You saved me, you gave me  
Just what I need.  
Oh, just what I need.__  
_


	8. Chapter 7: I Caught Myself

**Author's Note: **Thanks to my reviewers! I love you all! The song for this chapter is I Caught Myself by Paramore. Enjoy!!!

* * *

**Chapter 7: I Caught Myself**

_Down to you  
You're pushing and pulling me down to  
But I don't know what I  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought  
Now when I caught myself, I had to stop myself  
I'm saying something that I should have never thought of you_

You're pushing and pulling me down too  
But I don't know what I want  
No I don't know what I want

On the 23rd, a week and a day after Malfoy asked me to the Halloween ball, Imee bounded over to me in the common room.

"Lily! Guess what?" Imee squealed.

"James asked you to the dance," I guessed.

"Yes!" she shrieked.

I laughed and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"Thaks! Now come on, Jilli's already in the Great Hall with Tiffany. Tiffany's going to turn on her charm for Jaxon in a attempt to get him to ask her to the dance and that's something I want to see."

"Me too!" I cried, hurrying after her.

We both plunked down next to Jilli who sat to the left of Tiffany. Tiffany smiled at us and stood.

"Watch and learn girls."

She swung her hips slightly as she walked. Her high heels clicked loudly on the hard floor. I watched, trying not to laugh as the heads of every boy she passed turned to gawk. When she reached my cousin she smiled prettily and pointed to the empty spot on his right.

"Can I sit here?" she asked.

He smiled, looking totally natural and shrugged. "Sure."

She took the seat and turned to him. "So Jaxon, have you asked anyone to the dance yet?"

"No, still trying to decide who to take. It sounds fun though don't you think?" he replied cheerfully.

"Oh yes. A masquerade sounds fun but I'd rather have a costume party," she said conversationally.

"Yah, I'd have loved to dress up as a dragon," he admitted.

I snorted. My cousin was such a dork. Tiffany smiled sweetly.

"That would have been pretty cool," she said.

"Uh-huh, so who are you going with?" Jaxon questioned.

"Oh, nobody's asked me." Tiffany got an overly dramatic, tragic expression across her face.

I snickered a little and could hear Imee fighting off laughter next to me. Jaxon looked surprised.

"No one's asked you? That's a shocker. Hey, would you want to go with me?" he asked.

"Oh Jaxon that would be simply wonderful!" Tiffany was overdoing it.

She fluttered her eyelashes at him and I couldn't hold back the hysteria any longer when Jaxon gave her a confused look and asked if she had something in her eyes. Imee burst out laughing at the same time I did. Jilli smiled vaguely.

From her place along the table Tiffany turned to glare at us. That only made us laugh harder. We were still giggling as we headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

I was impatient for the day to be over because we had Quidditch practice just before dinner. Nothing out of the ordinary happened in DADA or Transfiguration. In potions things deviated from the norm. Since the first day Malfoy hardly _ever_ talked to me while in class, but today we were making Amortentia, the love potion.

The two of us worked quickly and quietly and finished with half an hour to go. The smells coming from the potion where supposed to be different for every person according to what attracts them most. I breathed in the fumes of our finished potion.

There was the delicious aroma of freshly baked bread. I sniffed again. I smelled the scent of a brand new book when you opened it and placed your nose near the spine. The next time I inhaled I got a whiff of cinnamon and vanilla. I could smell roses too, the way they smelled in spring. The last scent made me blush. It was, without a doubt, Malfoy's cologne and aftershave.

I tried to ignore that specific smell but it was impossible. I drank up the different enticing aromas as I breathed in deeply. My head started to spin a little. I felt so relaxed and utterly content. I smiled lazily at Malfoy and he grinned back.

"What do you smell Mal… Scorpius?" I murmured.

"I smell apple pie and the fresh smell of rain," he replied softly, "And I smell your strawberry shampoo, your Freesia perfume, and your vanilla lotion."

I blushed. Again.

"What do you smell?" he wondered.

It was only fair that I told him. "The pages of a brand new book, freshly baked bread, roses in full bloom, the mingled scents of cinnamon and vanilla, and your cologne and aftershave." I mumbled the last part, hoping he wouldn't hear.

He did. His eyebrows rose and the corners of his mouth turned up into a smug smirk. I could feel my cheeks flush darker. I quickly looked away from his intense eyes.

"Look at me Lily."

I glanced up. His blazing eyes captured my attention. He reached out and took my hand. Warmth fizzled like electricity where we touched. I leaned towards him.

"Scorpius, I think I might…"

I caught myself. Whoa, I'd almost said something I should have never thought. I'd almost told him that I might fancy him. The very idea was wrong.

I pulled my hand back and sat up. His smell was overpowering. I closed my eyes and tried to breathe through my mouth to clear it of the potions hazy effects.

"What are you doing?" Malfoy asked.

"I can't Malfoy. I've told you this. I don't want you." I said firmly.

"You don't know what you want!" he replied, his voice rising in frustration.

"Miss Potter and Mr. Malfoy please quiet down over there!" Professor Radle snapped.

We both fell silent. Daydreams of the boy next to me tried to dance through my head but I caught them and pushed them away. I didn't care about Malfoy. I was in love with Chandler Finnigan. At least that's what I told myself…

_You got it, you got it  
Some kind of magic  
Hypnotic, hypnotic  
You're leaving me breathless  
I hate this, I hate this  
You're not the one I believe in  
With God as my witness__  
_

Oh no, I should have never thought


	9. Chapter 8: Before the Ball

**Author's Note: **I love hot chocolate...

* * *

**Chapter 8: Before the Ball**

"We don't have school tomorrow! Do you know why?" Imee squealed at lunch on October 30th.

"Yes Imee!" Jilli, Tiffany, and I chorused exasperatedly.

The whole school knew.

"It's the Halloween Ball!" she cried anyways, jumping around crazily.

I snickered. "You look like me when I was eleven."

Two arms encircled my waist and a voice breathed in my ear. "You were adorable even then."

I didn't have to turn around to know who it was. The voice, the smell of rain and pine needles on his skin and mints on his breath, and the familiar feeling of his arms gave it away.

"Chandler," I breathed.

I turned around to kiss him.

"Ew, there are innocent minds here!" Imee squeaked.

"Surely you aren't talking about yourself?" Tiffany teased. "You're the one who was staring at James's…"

"Please Tiffany! You can discuss that when I'm not around! That _is _my brother you're talking about," I reminded her.

She giggled. "Oops."

I rolled my eyes and turned back around to kiss a chuckling Chandler.

"Ok love birds it's time to break it up. Lily, we need to get to Care of Magical Creatures," Jilli said.

I broke our kiss and frowned. "See you at lunch Chandler."

"Of course my silly Lilly." He kissed the tip of my nose.

I beamed and gathered up my stuff to follow my classmates to Hagrid's hut. Usually classes dragged by but today they sped by in a flash. Even divination wasn't completely terrible, though Trelawny had to give me my daily weird prediction.

"My dear, tomorrow night at midnight you will dance with a tall mysterious stranger with ever-changing eyes who's more familiar then you think."

"Uh, sure thing," I replied.

It took a long time to fall asleep that night. I was so excited for the ball! I heard Imee tossing and turning too from one bed over. After a few hours I finally threw my covers off.

"Imee?" I hissed into the darkness.

"Yah?"

"Can't sleep either?" I asked.

"No," she whispered.

"Want to go drink some hot chocolate? That usually gets me sleepy," I suggested.

"Sure," she agreed.

We quietly crept down the stairs to the common room. To my surprise it was empty of everyone... except Rose. She was fast asleep, surrounded by homework and using _The Standard Book of Spells Grade 6_ as a pillow. I sighed with a small smile. It was so _Rose_.

"I'm going to go put her in bed Imee. I'll be back in a minute," I decided.

"Ok," Imee shrugged.

I waved my wand and muttered, "Mobilicorpus."

Rose was pulled into a standing position hovering a few inches above the ground. I waved my wand again. "Accio Rose's homework and books."

They all flew into my arms. Using my wand to guide Rose's sleeping form I headed toward her dormitory. I directed her to her bed then put her things on the little bedside table.

"Kaleb," she murmured the name of her fifth year Hufflepuff boyfriend in her sleep.

I chuckled and turned to leave. When I entered the common room again I saw James and Imee sitting side by side. As much as I disliked my brother going out with my best friend I had to admit they both looked so happy! I couldn't ruin this for them. This was Imee's first boyfriend and James had been pretty beat up when Jai Davies broke up with him so harshly last year. It was good to see him getting over her.

I decided to leave the two together. As I turned to leave I tripped over a random stack of books someone had left out. I hit on the ground and groaned. Ouch, I'd landed on my hand and my index finger was bent at a painful angle.

"Lily? Are you alright?" James asked in alarm.

So much for subtly giving them privacy.

"I think I broke my finger," I replied.

James and Imee helped me up. My brother examined my fingher. I winced.

"Don't worry, I can fix it." James took out his wand. "Episkey."

My finger felt very hot then very cold. I touched it gently. The pain was gone. It seemed healed.

"Thanks James," I told him.

"Sure thing Lily. Hey, Imee told me that you were having some midnight hot chocolate. Mind if I join?" he asked.

"That'd be great." I smiled. "Kreacher!"

There was a crack and our old house elf appeared. Imee took a step back in shock. Kreacher bowed to me.

"Young mistress called?" he asked.

"Yeah, would you mind getting us three some hot chocolate?" I asked kindly.

"It would be my pleasure mistress Lily." He bowed again and turned to bow to James and Imee. "Hello mistress Lily's friend and master James."

"Hi," Imee squeaked.

"Hey Kreacher," James replied.

Kreacher turned on the spot and vanished. He reappeared moments later with a tray. It held a pot of hot chocolate and three mugs already filled. A small bowl of mini marshmallows and another of mini candy canes were also set on the tray.

"Hey thanks Kreacher! You even remembered that James likes marshmallows in his and I like candy canes in mine! Great job!" I exclaimed.

The house elf beamed and turned on the spot to apperate with another crack.

We drank our hot cocoa in a peaceful silence. When I was finished I yawned and stretched. I was exhausted now. Hot chocolate works miracles.

"I'm headed to bed. Goodnight Imee, James," I said.

"Goodnight Lily," they said together.

I stumbled sleepily to my room and fell into bed where I immediately fell asleep.

The next day I felt well rested despite my shortage of sleep. Imee however looked exhausted. She must have been up all night with James.

"What time did you go to bed?" I asked as I crunched on bacon at the breakfast table.

"5:00" she said.

"So what did you and James _do_ for five hours?" I asked.

Tiffany looked up from her scrambled eggs. "You were with James all night? Oohhh do tell!"

Imee stared at us. "We just talked."

"Sure," Tiffany said in a way that showed she clearly didn't believe her.

"I'm serious," she said. Her mouth pulled into a frown and her expression showed sincere sadness. "He hasn't even kissed me yet."

Tiffany's mouth dropped. "He hasn't?!"

"Nope," Imme confirmed sadly

I patted her back. "Don't worry, just give him time. He probably wants to go slow after Jai."

Imee smiled at me. "Thanks Lily."

Just then Albus, Matt, and Fred sat down across from us.

"Hey," I said.

"Hi girls," Albus replied.

"Yo," Fred said.

Matt reached across the table to take my hand and kiss it. "Tu es tres belle mademoiselle." He winked. "That's French Lily. I just called you very beautiful in the language of love."

Albus shot him a warning look and I yanked my hand away but laughed. "Aren't you going out with my cousin Matt?"

"No, Annabelle dumped me yesterday. Now I don't have a date for the ball. Will you go with me Lily dearest?" he asked.

"No, I'm going with my _boyfriend_," I said.

Matt grew serious. "He'll only hurt you. I know things about him…" he trailed off scowling.

I glared. "My love life is none of your business. To change the subject, why did Annabelle dump you? Wait, let my guess, you were moving too fast again." That's what his last three girlfriends had said.

"Well, yah. Don't know what they mean," he smiled innocently.

I raised my eyebrows. "Sure Matt, sure you don't."

He leaned towards me, his eyes smoldering. "You could ditch Finnigan and go out with me. I'd give you some fun."

I had a sudden memory of the way he'd looked at the last Quidditch practice. He'd claimed he was getting warm and took his shirt off. His chest was muscled perfectly. He was so hot! Then James had to yell at him.

To my horror I felt myself blushing as I recalled the memory. Matt noticed and grinned. Albus hit him on the back of the head. Hard.

"Ow!" Matt yelped. "What was that for?"

"I know you're my best friend but shut up talking to my sister like that or I'll have to curse you," Albus threatened.

"Don't worry Albus, I don't go out with players like him," I sniffed.

"Ouch," Matt clutched at his heart. "That hurts Lily!"

"You'll live," I said.

"So Albus, how's Jemima?" Tiffany asked.

"Fine," he said shortly.

"Fine?" I asked incredulously. "Have you kissed her yet?"

His face flushed. "No."

"Aw, Albus still hasn't had his first kiss," I teased.

"You've never kissed anyone?" Imee asked in surprise.

"No," he muttered.

"Wait, yes you have!" I suddenly remembered.

He stared at me. "Who? When?"

"You kissed Jilli, remember?" I said.

Everyone looked at Jilli, shocked. Her face lost its distantness. Her eyes grew wide.

"Uh, I don't think that counts Lily," she muttered.

"Yah, we were just kids. We didn't know what we were doing," Albus added hastily.

"A kiss is a kiss!" I sang. "Especially when it sealed you 'marriage'."

"Wait, this one I have to hear," Fred grinned.

"No Lily, please don't!" Albus pleaded.

"Lily!" Jilli protested.

I grinned evilly. "So Jilli was five and Albus was seven. Jilli's mom and dad dropped her off for a play date and we decided to play dress up. I had this huge trunk of dress up clothes. We were looking through the costumes and Jillli found this little wedding dress and was all like, 'Hey Lily, I wanna get married in this. I should get married today'."

Jilli buried her face in her hands when everyone laughed.

"Well I was like, 'you have to have someone to marry first'. Then Albus walked in the room," I continued.

Fred chuckled and Albus shot him a glare.

"'Hey Albus' I said, 'wanna marry Jilli?' Albus looked at her and was like, 'sure'. So we dressed them up. I ran upstairs and got James to come down. We made him be the one to marry them. I got to be the flower girl. James read all of these vows in an imitation of that guy on _Princess Bride_. You know the one that's like 'mewige. Mewige is what bwings us togeder today' and 'wuv, twoo wuv'? Ya it was pretty funny."

Albus and Jilli laughed at the memory of James.

"So then James told Albus, 'you may kiss the bride' and without any hesitation Albus kissed her right on the mouth," I told them.

There where Aw's and Oohh's around the group. Jilli made a squeaking sound into her hands.

"Then they started skipping down the 'aisle' holding hands," I giggled. "Albus bumped into a bookcase and this really heavy book fell off its shelf. My parents came running up to see what happened. When they saw Albus and Jilli all dressed up they started taking pictures and going on about how cute they were and how sweet it would be if they really did get married someday. My mum even got them to kiss again for another picture. The end."

Matt was nearly falling off the bench laughing. "Albus and Jilli, married," he chocked between laughs.

We all stared at him.

"It was funny but not _that_ funny," Imee said.

"Well," Tiffany clapped her hands together. "That was a great story and now it's time to go get ready for the ball!"

"It doesn't start for seven hours," Fred pointed out.

Tiffany laughed. "I know."

We had fun spending the rest of the day getting ready. Annabelle, being a prefect, was able to sneak us one at a time into the prefect's amazing bathroom. Imee went first and took about an hour. She came back gushing about the variety of soaps, shampoos, and bath oils. We ended up each taking an hour.

Those who weren't in the bath sat around in fluffy bathrobes reading tips about boys, dating, kissing, and most importantly, masquerade balls from _Charms and Gossip: Teenage Witch Weekly_ magazines. When we all had our turn in the bath we gave each other manicures and pedicures. Then we did mud masks and even added the cucumbers on the eyes thing.

We started make-up next. We all helped on person at a time. Every girl's make-up differed to match their dress. Hair dressing came next. We finished up by slathering ourselves in lotion. With fifteen minutes to go we all slipped on our dresses and put our masks in place. We were fidgety, nervous, and excited.

"Ladies, the ball starts in five minutes. Let's go meet our dates," Tiffany said.

We all stood together and opened our dormitory door. We descended the stairs together. At the bottom our dates looked at us in awe.


	10. Chapter 9: Halloween Masquerade Part 1

**Author's Note: **Song's called Close by Jon McLaughlin. It's on the movie Enchanted. Funny movie!!! Anyway... not sure this chapter turned out that good... tell me what you think please!

* * *

**Chapter 9: Halloween Masquerade- Part one (Lily)**

_A life goes by  
Romantic dreams will stop  
So I bid mine goodbye and never knew  
So close was waiting, waiting here with you  
And now forever I know  
All that I wanted to hold you  
So close_

So close to reaching that famous happy end  
Almost believing this was not pretend

My dress fluttered around my ankles with every step. It was silver silk and flowed like water over my frame. My mask was silver too and delicate. It covered only a small section around my eyes and was coated in something that reminded me of frost or sugar. My hair was down over my shoulders and Tiffany had used a special potion on it to make it sparkle. My lipstick was a shimmery, icy silver color and I had silver eyeliner and glittery eye shadow. I looked like a star in human form, or maybe a bit like a snowflake.

"You look amazing!" Chandler breathed as he took my hand.

"Thank you." I smiled. "You too."

Chandler _did_ look great. He wore a nice black suit with a little black bow tie. His hair was slicked back.

"Shall we go down?" he asked.

"Sure."

Without waiting for our friends we left. When we reached the ball it had just started. We glided into the room together. A few couples were waltzing all over the floor. Chandler and I sat at a table just as the song ended. A new one began.

"I love this song!" I exclaimed.

It was called _Fearless_.

"Do you want to dance then?" Chandler asked.

"I'd love to!"

He pulled me onto the dance floor. We swayed back and forth. I laid my head on his chest. His arms went around me. We were silent at first, just enjoying each other's embrace and listening to the songs lyrics. I contemplated our relationship as we danced. He'd always been there when I needed him. I pulled my head back to lock gazes with him.

"How do you do it?" I asked.

"What?" he wondered.

"Be such a perfect boyfriend?" I questioned seriously.

He laughed but something like guilt flickered in his eyes. "I'm far from perfect Lily."

I kissed his cheek. "You're perfect for me."

"You missed," was his reply.

"Huh?" I was confused.

"When you kissed me, you missed."

He bent his head to press his lips to mine. I leaned into the kiss. We snogged all the way through the next song until he finally pulled back breathlessly. We stared at each other. Then I noticed Imee's colorful dress out of the corner of my eye.

I turned my head. Imee and James were spinning each other all over the dance floor despite the slowness of the song. They were both laughing like crazy and other couples dived out of the way to avoid injury.

"Ah Imee and James," I sighed. "Aren't they just perfect together?" I had finally gotten over the weirdness of having my best friend date my brother.

Just then the crazy couple spotted Chandler and I. Imee staggered drunkenly across the floor, holding her head and going slightly cross eyed. She grabbed my arm for support when she reached us.

"Hi Lily and Chandler! Wooo everything is spinning! You two should try that," she giggled.

"Uh, I think I'll pass on that one," I chuckled.

"Lily! Chandler!" James made his way over to us and tripped.

"Hey there are three of you," he snickered from the ground.

I rolled my eyes. "You're so stupid James. Get off the floor."

He laughed again, his eyes still unfocused as he got to his feet.

"You look drunk," I snorted.

"Nope, just dizzy," he said.

Chandler gazed at his best friend like he was insane. He started to laugh. Then his eyes locked on something over my shoulder. I turned around to see a 6th year Slytherine girl named Augrey Hanson pull her eyes from Chandler. He quickly looked away too.

I frowned. That was weird. What was that all about?

"Hey let's sit down for a while," Chandler suggested.

"Ok," I said distantly, still thinking about the look he'd shared with Augrey.

I waved goodbye to Imee and James. We went back to sit at a table. Chandler went to go get me some butterbeer. I tapped my foot to Let it Rock, a song that had just come on. The dance was pretty full by now and the floor was crowded with teenagers rocking out to the fast beat song. I had a sudden desire to join the mass of people waving their hands, shaking their heads, and twisting their hips. I looked up as Chandler returned with our drinks.

"Want to go dance again?" I asked hopefully.

"NO." I scowled at his answer.

"I don't feel very good. I think I have a fever," he muttered.

I brushed his hair off of his forehead and felt it with the back of my hand."Huh, you feel fine."

"Look, I'm sorry but I just don't feel like it," he grumbled.

Chandler wouldn't dance with me again. Hours passed and I got more bored and frustrated with every passing minute. What was wrong with him? He'd gone from the perfect, flawless boyfriend to a grouch who sat staring at Augrey Hanson.

"Excuse me, Miss Potter?" A deep voice asked.

I tore my angry gaze from Chandler and found someone standing in front of me. He was dressed in dark clothes and his mask covered half of his face. It reminded me of the Phantom of the Opera. His hair was light brown and shaggy but it was his eyes that really caught my attention. They flickered different colors every three seconds.

"Hello," I said, mesmerized.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he asked.

I didn't even look at Chandler. "I'd love too."

He helped me to my feet as the clock began to dong out midnight and I suddenly remembered Trelawney's prediction. She'd actually been right!


	11. Chapter 10: Halloween Masquerade Part 2

**Author's Note:** Sorry you don't get to find out about the mysterious stranger quite yet. It's time for some Imee/James! Maybe their relationship isn't as perfect as Lily thinks. In fact, James can be a jerk sometimes. Imee's song is First Time by Lifehouse. James has a few lines from Lips of an Angel by Hinder.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Masquerade Ball- Part 2 (Imee and James)**

Imee's POV

_We're both looking for something  
We've been afraid to find  
It's easier to be broken  
It's easier to hide_

Looking at you,holding my breath,  
For once in my life,I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,letting you inside.

Feeling alive all over again,  
As deep as the sky, under my skin  
Like being in love, she says  
For the first time  
Maybe I'm wrong,  
But I'm feeling right where I belong  
With you tonight  
Like being in love  
To feel for the first time

Oh my gosh. We were walking down the stairs and James was, like, staring at me like he thought I was gorgeous or something. He looked magnificent. He was breathtaking, heart stopping, glorious, stunning, hot, cute, adorable, and any other word that describes the model of all perfection.

Eeep! He was holding out his hand! I took it. I bounced on the balls of my feet a little. I was very extremely nervous but also totally excited. James gave me a look that captured my utter devotion and my nervousness faded. But just a teensy tiny bit.

"Imee," he said in amazement.

He says my name so absolutely perfectly! Ah! I love it!

"Say it again," I begged.

"Imee," James repeated with a laugh.

"James," I sighed.

Just look at that guy. Wow. He has the most perfect black hair and those dreamy brown eyes. He's tall and has some nice muscles cuz he's Gryffindor Quidditch captain and works out a lot to stay in shape for the games. In short, James Potter is freaking hot.

It wasn't just his dashing good looks that had captured my heart. He was very funny and could make anyone laugh. He loved a good prank too. He was sweet and the most important part was that my absolute insaness didn't annoy him. Instead he found it endearing. Endearing of all things! I loved that guy.

I was so busy, like, babbling about how excited I was that I didn't even notice that everyone else had totally left without us! Psh, way to be impatient people! I was only talking for, like, three seconds! Okay maybe it was more then that. I may have said a lot but I talked fast so that totally shortened conversations right? Well, except when I kept talking and talking and talking, but whatever.

"Come on James it starts any second now!" I squealed.

We skipped down the stairs (well I skipped and James walked next to me looking amused) and all the way to the ball room. Since when did Hogwarts have a ball room? I'd never heard about it before but whatever.

The ball was only partly full and must have just started. I skidded to a halt in the doorway. Look at those awesome decorations! Walls were draped in black and hung with torches that cast an eerie light. Lily and Chandler were snogging but that was nothing new. Cool they have _live_ bats fluttering around the ceiling and carved jack-o-lanterns full of candles hovering amongst the bats. Did I mention that James looked hot? I think I did.

"Spin me!" I cried.

"Uh sure," he grinned.

He began to spin me and soon we were both spinning all over the place. Everything flashed by in a blur like I was going a hundred miles an hour. Good thing I don't have motion sickness. Life would be so much duller if I did! I ran into a few people but couldn't even hear whatever it was they shouted at me.

Hey would you look at that! Lily and Chandler had finally stopped making out! I ceased spinning to go say hi. Wow the whole room was still swooping around. I held my head, trying to get it to stop swirling. I took a step. The floor was tipping sideways. I took another step and swayed. When I reached my friend dressed in her shiny dress I had to grab her arm to keep from falling over.

"Hi Lily and Chandler. Wooo everything is spinning! You two should try that," I giggled.

"Uh I think I'll pass on that one," Lily chuckled.

"Lily!" I turned and saw James looking adorably dizzy.

He tripped and landed at Lily's feet. He looked at her upside down and laughed. I was half tempted to lay on the ground and look at her upside down too. It probably looked pretty funny.

"Hey there's three of you!" he chuckled.

"You're so stupid James. Get off the floor." Lily sounded exasperated.

Spoil sport. James got up though. He was still laughing and still unsteady.

"You sound drunk," Lily snorted.

"Nope just dizzy," he said.

I caught his eye. His hair was messed up from lying on the floor and I'm sure I was a bit of a mess too. We both burst out laughing again. Chandler must have feared our insanity would rub off cuz he turned to Lily and asked if she wanted to sit down for a while. She called goodbye to James and I and left looking distracted.

"Miss Hart and Mr. Potter!" Professor Swish, the head of Gryffindor house and the Astronomy teacher, was marching towards us. "I have received complaints that you two have been shoving several students out of your way with your wild dancing. Calm yourselves or you will be asked to leave."

"Yes ma'm," we both replied.

The moment she was out of sight we were both laughing again.

"Yah James, control you wild dancing," I chocked out between laughs.

When our hysteria finally abated James smiled at me.

"Let's take a break. All that spinning has exhausted me."

"Ok," I agreed.

We sat talking and laughing for a long time. Then he turned to me. "Think we should try some 'serious' dancing?" he asked.

"Sure. I like this song," I said when I heard First Time by Lifehouse playing.

We headed for the dance floor. James placed his hands on my waist and I struggled to reach his shoulders. It felt awkward because he was very tall and I'm freakishly short. Okay, maybe not _freakishly_ short but I'm pretty darn short alright?! I ended up just placing my small hands on his chest. Ah! My hands were touching James Potter's chest! I'd been dreaming abou this for, like, ever!

I couldn't resist sliding my hands across his shirt, feeling the shape of his muscles as we swayed to the music. I let my fingertips trail lightly over his stomach. He twitched and jumped back a little, laughing.

"What?" I asked.

He touched his mouth to my jaw and brushed it up to my ear where he whispered. "That tickles."

I shivered a little. Mmm his voice was so… yum. I smirked playfully.

"Sorry."

He brought his head back to look at me. Those brown eyes met my blue ones with a deep affection. It was a look that made me melt like a popsicle. A cherry one cuz the yellow banana popsicles are gross.

He touched his nose to mine hesitating for some reason. His lips were _right there_. I thought I might faint with excitement. Then his mouth found mine. I think he meant for it to short and sweet, the way a first kiss should be. What neither of us expected was my reaction.

Adrenaline shot through my veins like lightning. I gasped. My hands clutched James's shirt tightly, yanking it up off his stomach. My mouth attacked his with frantic, desperate kisses. I felt _alive_. Our masks got in the way so I ripped mine off and he discarded his as well, responding enthusiastically to my passion. James picked me up off the ground so that our faces were level and spun me around. I laughed against his lips and he suddenly stopped. His mouth paused. He halted mid turn.

"James?" I asked breathlessly.

"I… I'm sorry Imee. It just… reminded me of something… painful," he told me brokenly.

Oh. He was talking about _her_. Jai Davies. The idiotic girl that was stupid enough to dump James. The girl I knew he still loved as much as he tried to deny it. The girl I envied. The girl I wished didn't exist.

I loved James, I realized. I was only fourteen but I loved him and he still loved Jai. The realization that he'd been thinking of her when he kissed me hurt like nothing I'd ever experienced before. It was like a dagger in the chest and a pillow over my airways. Slicing pain and suffocation.

I dropped my arms from where they'd twisted around his neck. As soon as my feet hit the ground I was running. I passed Lily accepting a dance from a stranger in dark clothes. Then the scene blurred as I reached the door and the clock struck midnight.

Let's get one thing straight. I, Imee Hart, do _not_ cry. When teachers yelled at me I was holding back laughter. When someone insulted me I just rolled my eyes. When somebody insulted my friends I smiled and hexed them. I never, ever, cried. Not since my last living grandma died when I was six. In fact, I'd almost forgotten what it felt like. It felt miserable.

James got under my indestructible armor. He found my weak spots and without meaning to he hurt me. Tears splashed down my cheeks as I lifted my dress off the ground so I could run faster. I couldn't let anyone see me cry. When I got to my dormitory I threw myself on my bed and sobbed. Out of all the stupid things to cry over I was shedding tears over a _boy_.

_The world that I see inside you  
Waiting to come to life  
Waking me up to dreaming  
Reality in your eyes_

_Looking at you,  
Holding my breath,  
For once in my life  
I'm scared to death,  
I'm taking a chance,  
Letting you inside._

_…_

_We're crashing  
Into the unknown  
We're lost in this  
But it feels like home_

James's POV

_Well, my girl's in The next room Sometimes I wish she was you I guess we never really moved on_

Imee looked beautiful. Her dress was feathery and brightly colored. It reminded me of a parrot. Her mask was also covered in feathers of vibrant hues. The girl's eyeliner was brilliantly blue and her eye shadow was bright green with a tropical shade of red lipstick. Her neck swung with beaded necklaces colored like her dress.

I held my hand out to her. She placed her tiny delicate one in it. I smiled at her.

"Imee," I said in amazement.

Her eyes widened. "Say it again."

"Imee," I repeated, laughing.

"James," she sighed.

My date started to chatter about how excited she was. I nodded absently trying to keep my mind from wandering to Jai. Imee was my girlfriend but sometimes… I hated to admit it but… sometimes I wished she were Jai. I never really got over it after Jai dumped me so cruelly and abruptly.

I'd always been the funny guy. Fred and I were the school pranksters. I didn't take anything seriously except the safety of my family, especially my little sister, Lily, because, though she acted silly, sarcastic, and tough her emotions were very intense.

When she was sad she was devastated. When she was happy she was ecstatic. When Lily was angry she was furious beyond reason. So I figured that if Lily ever got a boyfriend she wouldn't just like him she'd fall passionately in love. Most teenage relationships don't last long though and she'd be crushed, depressed, demolished, when it fell apart. So I put on the overprotective brother face around her.

Aside from Lily I was never serious, not even about girls, especially not about girls. I flirted with every girl I saw and would be going out with one girl while fooling around with another. I never treated them right, with respect. Girls were just entertainment and desire… until I met Jai.

I'd seen her around before but I'd never talked to her (she was a year below me) until she made the Quidditch team last year. She was sexy, energetic and funny but could be sassy and sarcastic almost to the point of cruelty. The Gryffindor chaser resisted all of my advances. Nobody ever did that.

I was intrigued by her, so intrigued that I persisted in asking her out. It took a few months before she gave in. She was my girlfriend the rest of the school year, breaking my record of nine days by a long shot. She broke up with me on the train ride home.

We'd gotten a compartment alone and I'd looked her in the eyes. After all of that time together I suddenly realized something.

"I love you," I told her seriously.

To my surprise she leapt to her feet, shouted 'yes!' and raced off. I sat in numb shock until she returned and told me the truth. Jai never cared about me. She'd had a bet with her friend that she could get the famous Harry Potter's son, the funny Gryffindor captain; the player who'd never had a girlfriend for more then a week and two days, to fall in love with her before the next year. Those three heartfelt words I'd never given any of my dozens of girlfriends meant nothing but one hundred galleons to her.

I was crushed, but somehow I still loved her. The heart's funny (or more like sick and twisted) in that way. So I tried to forget as I turned to the loveable, adorable, silly, rule braking Imee, my sister's best friend.

"Come on James it starts any second now!" Imee's voice interrupted my reminiscing.

As we descended the stairs I watched my colorful girlfriend skip beside me. She was so full of joy. Everything about Imee screamed silly innocent happiness, so much different then Jai. She skipped all the way to the ball room where she stopped short and took in the masquerade with awe. Then she turned to me.

"Spin me!" she shouted.

That girl was so random. I liked it.

"Uh sure," I replied.

Before I knew it we were both spinning. I knocked Albus into his date on 'accident' and got an angry 'watch where you're going idiot' from my brother in return. I laughed. This was more fun then any of the dates I'd gone on with Jai... I noticed Imee staggering towards Lily and Chandler and followed.

"Lily!" I greeted right before I stumbled and fell.

I stared at her upside down. The room was still tilting precariously and her face blurred, multiplying.

"Hey there's three of you!" I laughed.

"You're so stupid James. Get of the floor." I knew she'd be rolling her eyes, her signature move, about then.

I got unsteadily to my feet. Whoa, I kept laughing as I tried to steady myself.

"You sound drunk," she scoffed.

"Nope, just dizzy."

My eyes met Imee's. She looked slightly crazed as her elaborately braided hair was starting to come undone and stuck everywhere. We both burst out laughing again. Chandler asked Lily if she wanted to sit down. I figured they wanted to be alone. Best mate or not he'd better keep his hands to himself or I'd jinx them off.

"Miss Hart and Mr. Potter!" I stopped laughing when I saw grumpy Professor Swish walking towards us. "I have received complaints that you two have been shoving several students out of your way with your wild dancing. Calm yourselves or you will be asked to leave."

"Yes ma'm," Imee and I said at the same time.

We were laughing the moment she left.

"Yah James, control your wild dancing," Imee snickered.

When we finally calmed down I smiled. "Let's take a break. All that spinning has exhausted me."

"Ok," she agreed.

We sat and just talked. I couldn't help comparing how different Imee looked from Jai. Imee was two years younger then Jai, for one. Jai had short, thin, shiny black hair while Imee's was long, thick, and golden blond. Jai's eyes were dark and smoldering. They seemed to pierce my soul like shards of ice, so cold they burned. Imee's were bright blue and cheerful. They filled me with soft warmth. Jai was only three and a half inches shorter then me but Imee was a good foot and four inches below my hight. They were so different yet each had a piece of my heart.

"Think we should try some 'serious' dancing?" I finally asked.

"Sure, I like this song," she replied.

The song was unfamiliar to me. I led her back out on the dance floor and put my hands on her narrow waist. Her arms stretched awkwardly to grip my shoulders. With a huff she laid her hands on my chest instead.

We swayed gently to the music. She started to slide her hands around, exploring my chest. It felt nice. Then her fingers lightly slid over my stomach. I jumped and laughed.

"What?" she asked.

She was so cute when she was confused. I lightly moved my lips up her jaw to her ear. "That tickles," I informed her.

I felt her tremble against me. When she looked at me there was something new in her eyes. She wore a look that was undeniably… sexy.

"Sorry." She arched her eyebrows playfully.

I stared at her. I leaned forward to touch noses with her. I hesitated. I had to forget about Jai. She was my past. Imee was my present and possible my future. This kiss could seal that all. I decided to keep it short, just a small kiss, and then I'd gauge her reaction and my feelings.

My lips touched hers. She gasped and my plans flew out the window as the small girl attacked my mouth with hungry lips. Her hands tugged my shirt up a little, exposing my stomach. Oh, that felt amazing. In a sudden drive not to have anything between us I got rid of my mask at the same time as her.

I picked Imee up so I could kiss her more fiercely. We spun around. She laughed against my lips and I froze. Jai always laughed when she kissed me. Her laugh was more teasing then Imee's joyful one. Still, pain shot through me.

"James?" Imee was panting, her eyes sparkling with excitement.

I didn't want to upset her but I couldn't kiss her again. Not now. What should I do? What should I say?

"I… I'm sorry Imee. It just… reminded me of something… painful…" I stuttered. I knew at once that it was the wrong thing to say.

Her eyes were swimming with tears. Uh-oh. What had I done? Imee _never_ cried. I'd broken her, just like Jai had broken me. She let go of me and took off at a run. When my girlfriend reached the door way the clock rang out twelve times, marking midnight. I stood in place, stunned by my own stupidity. Then I took off after her, but I was too late. I cursed myself.

I had to do something about this problem I had, this obsession with my ex-girlfriend. The only way was to stay away from Imee until I rid myself of feelings for jai. Imee deserved someone who loved her completely and I couldn't, not ye, but I would. For now, I had to hurt her worse. I had to brake up with her.

_No I don't think she has a clue_

…

_And I Never wanna say goodbye_


	12. Chapter 11: Halloween Masquerade Part 3

**Author's Note: **So this is just a little fluffiness about how Jilli and Albus both feel about each other. Just thought I'd throw it in. =D Only one more chapter about Jaxon and Tiffany before we get back to Lily and the mysterious stranger! Let's not forget, Jilli's song was You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift. Albus's is Crush by David Archuleta.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Masquerade Ball- Part 3 (Jilli and Albus)**

Jilli's POV

_She doesnt get your humour like I do  
I'm in the room, its a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesnt like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts

…

_Dreaming bout the day when you'll wake up and find  
That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time_

If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me

I'd only been at the ball for an hour when my date, Ben Marks, ditched me to go flirt with Anne Summers. He'd been polite at first, complimenting my hair which was pulled into a bun on the back of my head, and my black dress. Then I'd denied him when he'd tried to kiss me. Three times. So he left. I wasn't very upset. I didn't like Ben all that much anyways. I fancied someone else.

The guy I loved was kind. He had a good sense of humor and was very smart. He treated the girls he dated with a gentlemanly respect and I'd never seen him snog a girl in public. In fact, he'd never kissed a girl at all. He said he was saving his first one for someone really special. He'd kissed me once though, but of course that didn't count. Why would it, he was seven and I was five?

It counted for me.

I sat by myself at a table not wanting to join my friends. Tiffany had disappeared with Jaxon and was probably in an empty classroom making out with him. Lily sat with Chandler and was glaring at him, leaving me to believe she wasn't in the mood to chat. Imee was talking animatedly with James and laughing so hard she was almost crying. I didn't want to interrupt them.

It didn't matter. I was used to being forgotten, looked over. I hated the spotlight and lurked in the shadows, talking only to my friends and Lily's family. It wasn't that I was shy, it was just that most people assumed I was a nutcase when I started talking about blibbering humdingers and nargles. I couldn't be myself with them.

I watched the boy I loved sway by with Jemima Longbottom in his arms. Jemima was a nice girl. She was oversensitive though. She took everything personally and it wasn't hard to offend her. When she got offended she had a temper. I heard that she got it from her mother.

Jemima's father was the Herbology teacher, Neville Longbottom. He was a disorganized, forgetful man. He was also a very good friend of my parents. My dad told me that Professor Longbottom fought in the war. He led the student rebellion when Hogwarts was taken over by Deatheaters and even destroyed one of Voldemort's horcruxes. He killed the dark wizard's pet snake, the one he kept close to him at all times and guarded heavily, the one my dad hadn't been able to get to.

Jemima's mum, Marianne Longbottom, was French. In fact, she'd gone to Beauxbaton alongside Lily's aunt Fleur. I'd seen Marianne before. She was even more stunning then her daughter.

I wasn't surprised Albus fancied Jemima. Around him she never showed her temper, only her sweetness. She was beautiful too. I wished Albus would notice me. I _really_ cared about him. I'd known him since we were both in diapers. I knew what made him laugh, what made him angry, and what he valued above all else. If only he knew the same of me.

I don't know how long I sat watching him. It felt like an eternity. Then I realized something wasn't right. Jemima was pulling away from him angrily. She was yelling something I didn't catch in French and huffed off to go sit by some Ravenclaw boys. Albus called after her but she ignored him.

Imee rushed past me. I couldn't see her face but she seemed upset. As I watched her run past I noticed Lily following a guy dressed in a cape and a mask that covered half of his face onto the dance floor. I looked around to find Albus staring at me as the clock struck midnight.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I havent seen it in awhile, since she brought you down  
You say you find I know you better than that  
Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?_

…

_Standin by, waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know that?  
You belong with me  
You belong with me_

Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry  
I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams  
I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.

Albus's POV

_Something happened for the first time  
Deep inside it was a rush, what a rush_

Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way  
About me, just too much, just too much

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?

I have to confess something. Not a soul knows it, but I'm in love with Jilli Thomas. I have been ever since we got fake 'married' and I had my first kiss. It shouldn't count of course. We were only kids… but it does count. For me at least.

She's quiet and thoughtful. She's easygoing and peaceful. She's smart and loyal. And let's not forget that she's gorgeous. We've known each other for as long as I can remember.

I don't know why I have such difficulty talking to Jilli. I'm no James but I've had plenty of girlfriends and had been able to ask out the glorious, half French, Jemima Longbottom in a heartbeat. So why did I mumble and blush and try to avoid talking to the one girl who mattered most?

There she was now, sitting alone yet looking perfectly happy. Ben Marks had ditched her. I hated him. He was a jerk and a player. Then again my best friend, Matt Wood, was a player and my own brother had been too before he met the cold heartless Jai Davies.

"What're you staring at?" Jemima snapped.

I quickly tore my eyes from Jilli's radiant face.

"Nothing."

"You were staring at Jilli Thomas weren't you?!" she accused

Most girls would have shrugged it off. So far Jemima had only showed me her soft sweet side but I knew she had a temper and was easily offended.

"Jemima…" I started.

"Don't lie to me!" she shrieked.

I hadn't even said anything.

"I…"

She pulled away from me.

"Zut! Tu es bête et méchant. Mais grand et beau. I loved you but no more! Mon pauvre Coeur! Je suis très triste. Tonight I am broken but you know what they say, 'Après la pluie le beau temps.' Au revoir Albus Potter!" she cried theatrically.

Talk about being a drama queen! I knew a little French from my Aunt Fleur and cousins, Victorie and Annabelle but all I understood was the English and 'Goodbye Albus Potter'. I'd have to ask Annabelle what Jemima had yelled at me.

Imee rushed past me at that moment with tears streaming down her face. I stared after her, startled, and noticed my sister accepting a dance from a mysterious stranger as the clock struck out midnight and my eyes met Jilli's. I was going to ask her to the dance if it was the last thing I did!

_Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it really just another crush?_

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
Cause I've tried and tried to walk away  
But I know this crush ain?t going away-ay-ay  
Going away-ay-ay

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl?  
Are we just friends? Is there more? Is there more?

See it's a chance we've gotta take  
Cause I believe that we can make this into  
Something that will last, last forever, forever!


	13. Chapter 12: Midnight

**Author's Note:** So, song is Who We Are by Lifehouse. I was going to put in a chapter about Tiffany and Jaxon but decided against it. It was just extreme fluff. So I moved on to Lily and her mysterious stranger. Ya, I know this chapter is cheesy. I happen to like overly romantic, cheesy stuff. So... ya. I did warn you.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Midnight**

Lily's POV

_Struggling with my thoughts_

_Change the locks inside my head_

_Reading between the lines_

_Of what you say and what you said_

_I turn the radio on_

_To drown me out_

_Driving through the night to nowhere_

_Trying to forget who we were_

_And where it's at_

_Here we go_

…

_And it's all to the wind_

_It's all in our hands_

_It's all to the wind_

_It's all in our hands_

I put my hands on the shoulders of the strange boy and we started to sway as the clock finished donging out the hour. There was something about him that I just couldn't place. I recalled Trelawney's exact words. 'My dear, tomorrow night at midnight you will dance with a tall mysterious stranger with every changing eyes who's more familiar then you think.'

Midnight, check. Dance, check. Tall, check. Mysterious, check. Stranger, check. Ever changing eyes, check. Familiarity… not really.

"Do I know you? You look so familiar," I lied.

"I believe you do Miss Potter," he replied deeply.

"Please, call me Lily. Miss Potter sounds so… you know…" I trailed off.

"Formal?" he suggested.

"Exactly," I agreed.

"What house are you in?" I questioned.

"One of them," he replied with a smile.

"What, is it a secret?" I asked.

"Tonight it is," he told me.

"At least let me know your age," I begged.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," he replied.

"Loving the whole mysterious stranger thing you've got going on but it's getting slightly annoying," I informed the boy.

"It's pretty cool isn't it?" He laughed.

That laugh was so familiar. Not the actual sound of it, but the _way_ he laughed. The curiosity was eating at me. Who'd dress up, change his appearance, and probably his voice too, to ask me to dance, then start playing these odd little games with me? Maybe it was...

"Matt Wood?" I asked.

"Huh?"

"Are you Matt?" I questioned.

"No, not even close Lily," he chuckled.

The way he said my name, the memory tugged at my mind. I was positive now that I _knew_ this person. I just couldn't remember!

"You're killing me you know," I said in frustration.

"That's the point," the stranger said.

I stared at him. His flickering eyes were fascinating. They went from purple to blue to green, teal, yellow, brown… He reached up to push my hair out of my face. His hand brushed my cheek. Electricity sparked between us. I'd only felt this with one other person.

"Scorpious Malfoy!" I gasped.

"Wow, that was fast," he mused.

I started to pull away from him.

"Hold on there Lily. What's the rush? Nobody knows who I am but you. I'm well disguised," he pointed out.

"Fine," I relented. "It couldn't hurt I suppose. Just remember, I have a boyfriend."

"Some boyfriend," he snorted. "He's been ignoring you for the past few hours."

"He doesn't feel well!" I defended.

"Hey calm down there. You're hot when you're feisty but there's no need to draw unwanted attention," he cautioned.

"Remind me again why I'm wasting my time dancing with you," I growled under my breath.

"You're secretly attracted to me of course," was his reply.

"It was a rhetorical question you idiot," I snapped.

"Ah-ha, you didn't deny it!"

"Of course I'm not secretly attracted to you _Malfoy_!" I spat. "Besides, I'm in love with Chandler."

His face became intensely serious. "You don't know what love is."

"What! How dare you! I think I can tell very well for myself what love is!" I cried.

I knew I was being overly defiant. The truth was I didn't love Chandler. I had no clue what romantic love really felt like. I had thought that I knew, but I was wrong.

"Then tell me," he demanded.

"Well, he's always there for me. He makes me happy. He…" I started listing.

"No Lily," he interrupted. "I'm not asking about Chandler. I'm asking how you _feel_, how love feels. You sound like any other typical teenage girl."

"Sorry I don't know how to love right! If you're so high and mighty then tell me how it's done!" I snarled.

He was right though.

"Love is powerful. It's different for everyone. For me, it fills me up and consumes me from inside, like an internal emotional fire. I see your faults, the mistakes you make, but they don't matter. I could live with it all. I try to predict what you're going to do next and I'm pleased when I'm wrong because I love unpredictability. You have a good heart. I see the way you treat the younger students. You help them find classes, introduce lonely first years to each other, and try to help them feel like Hogwarts is a second home."

He smiled and continued. "I'll always remember your fourteenth birthday. You were celebrating and laughing with your friends and your huge family in the Great Hall when you noticed a girl from my house that's in your year, Tipsy Dunk. She was sitting at the empty end of the Slytherine table, all by herself. She'd just broken up with her classmate and boyfriend, Dart Sly. He'd gotten his friends to gather and they'd teased and taunted her about her name until she was in tears.

"You didn't care that she's an annoying, self absorbed, sulky, Slytherine girl. You just saw someone who was lonely and you invited her to come join your party. She never thanked you for that or spoke to you much after that day but it didn't bother you at all. It's think like that that make me want to be a better person."

Oh my gosh! Did Scorpious Malfoy just say that I, Lily Potter, made him _want to be a better person_?! Wow.

"The affectionate way you argue with your family and the playful smile you have when you're joking with your friends, I notice these things. I want to do anything to please you. I know you think Chandler will please you but I don't. Something's off about him and don't think I could stand to see your fragile little heart brake. You're very passionate about what you think. Your feelings are extremely intense. I love that about you. You don't let anyone change you. You are distinctly _you_. You're the sun that warms me, the moon that entrances me, the starlight that awes me, and the very air I need to survive. You're the beauty of a sunset, the purity of light, the strength of a diamond, the emotion of music, and posses the unwavering forgiveness of a child. You're everything I need in this world. I'd die for you Lily Potter. I'd die a thousand slow and torturous deaths for you. I love you."

My only thought was "…"

Silence. My head, for once, was silent. It's frozen with shock. Nobody has ever spoken to me like that. Nobody. I had no doubts now. He loved me. Scorpious Malfoy really loved me. He knew who I was. We all wonder at some point in our lives who we really are. It seems that Malfoy knew who I was better then I knew myself.

My heart started to pound. For some reason that scared me. No, more then that.

I was terrified.

Scorpious's POV

_Live my life_

_Around a picture_

_Taken when we met_

_Spending all of my time_

_Chasing your silhouette_

_For all we go through_

_I don't wanna change you_

_It's my mind running in reverse_

_Trying not to forget who we were_

_Where its at_

_Here we go_

_We break_

_And we bend_

_Turn it inside out_

_To take it back_

_To the start_

_And through the rise and falling apart_

_We discover who we are_

Lily Potter had changed me. I hadn't realized until this year. I hadn't realized until the moment when I couldn't get myself to hate her. I loved her too much. I started to change the moment I realized what love really was. That day, only moments before she ran into me in the owlery, I'd known.

Now here I stood as she stared at me with an expression I couldn't describe. I'd done what I'd been planning. I'd confessed everything that I had bottled up inside, everything that had distanced me from my friends and filled my dreams at night. As cheesy as my little speech may have sounded I was please with myself for finally getting my true feelings out there.

Lily stared at me with those eyes, those hypnotically stunning brown eyes. Her lips were trembling ever so slightly. I wanted to touch them, to calm the quivering with my mouth.

"You really love me." She sounded so shocked.

How could I not love her? Everything about her was so perfect. I didn't care that my dad would be angry if he found out. I didn't care that her cousins would torture me. I didn't care that her brothers would give me a slow and painful death if they discovered how I felt. I didn't care about anything but Lily Potter.

"Yes. I love you Lily. I love you." It felt so incredibly good to tell her that.

She closed her eyes. Her angelic features twisted in pain. She shook her head, her waves of pretty red hair shivering around her face.

"No, I can't," she whispered the words like she was trying to convince herself as well as me. "I can't Scorpious. I can't love you. I told you already."

That hurt. Why was she so bloody STUBBORN?!!! I knew she felt _something_. She had to. If not I don't know what I'd do.

"Lily…" I started to say.

"No. I'm done with this. I can't… please. I need space... time. I'm sorry." She left my arms, taking her warmth, her aura of goodness and perfection with her to go sit by her boyfriend who didn't even acknowledge her.

I wanted to pound that idiot into a bloody pulp. He was too thick headed to see what an amazing girl he had right in front of him. I glowered at him with envy and loathing. Why did I love the one girl who could never love me back? Why?


	14. Chapter 13: Broken Lies

**Author's POV:** Imee's song is Lie by David Cook and Lily's is It Ends Tonight by the All American Rejects. BTW I do NOT approve of drinking. It makes people do stupid things and kills your brain cells. But Lily never would have done what she does at the end if she were sober. Gosh it's hard not to give anything away in this author's note. Anywho... enjoy!!! And thanks to all those who reviewed last time!!! That made my day! =D

* * *

**Chapter 14: Broken Lies**

Imee's POV

_You whispered that you were getting tired,  
Got a look in your eye,  
Looks a lot like goodbye.  
Hold on to your secrets tonight.  
Don't want to know I'm ok with this silence  
It's truth that I don't want to hear_

You're hiding regret in your smile  
There's a storm in your eyes I've seen coming for awhile  
Hold on to the past tense tonight  
Don't say a word,  
I'm ok with the quiet.  
The truth is gonna change everything.

So lie to me and tell me that it's gonna be alright  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the night  
I don't mind if you wait before you tear me apart,  
Look me in the eye,  
Lie, lie, lie.

Lie, lie, lie.

I felt totally uncomfortable. I realized my hair was up in braids and bobby pins were digging into my head. Talk about ouch! I was wearing a dress. Why the heck was I wearing a dress? I opened my eyes. It was too dark. Something was wrong. I glanced at the clock and was shocked to find that it was 5:00 am.

I had the feeling that I should be upset. I looked around at my sleeping friends. Lily was smacking her lips slightly in her sleep and smiling widely. She moaned something that sounded suspiciously like 'Scorpius'. Jilli was as peaceful in sleep as when she was awake. She didn't move or make a sound, her face was relaxed. While Lily and Jilli were in PJs Tiffany, like me, was still in her dress. She looked like she'd staggered up only an hour ago to collapse into bed and fall asleep immediately. Her dress was rumpled, her hair was a mess, and her lipstick was smudged. I had no doubt that she'd had a good time with Jaxon Weasly.

Then it hit me. The dance. James.

I felt a little stupid for overreacting. Silly me! I was sure James hadn't meant to say that. I should go talk to him. I got out of bed and got dressed first. I decided to take a shower when my roommates were up. I let my hair down in a hopeless tangle and wiped my hand across my face to clean it of smeared mascara.

I was almost to the entrance of the boys' dormitories when I realized that James was probably fast asleep. With a sigh I decided to go sit by the fireplace. To my surprise I found James already sitting in the armchair closest to it and staring at the ashes.

"James?" I whispered.

He turned to look at me. His expression was tortured. He appeared exhausted and I was suddenly sure he hadn't slept much last night.

"Imee," he said in hushed agony.

"I'msorryIoverreactedit'," I blurted out.

James shook his head. "No Imee, it's my fault. I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Look James, I…" I started to say.

He took my hand and pulled me down to him. James placed a finger on my lips and shook his head again.

"Don't Imee. Please don't make this harder," he begged.

Make what harder? Then I saw the regret on his face. He was breaking up with me. No, please no.

"Imee I'm sorry. This isn't working. I…" he started.

"Stop," I ordered. "Don't."

"Imee…"

"Lie to me," I choked.

"What?" He looked at me in alarm.

"Lie to me," I repeated. "Tell me that everything's going to be alright. Tell me you'll never leave me. Tell me you love me. Lie."

"Imee, I can't lie to you," he told me incredulously.

"Please James." Oh great, here come those blasted tears. I tried to blink them back. "Please, it's all I want. A lie."

So he gave me the best lie of all. He kissed me.

James pulled me from my crouched position over him and onto his lap. His hands captured my face. Our lips moved in perfect harmony. There was no passion this time. The kiss was tainted by anguish and tasted of tears and sadness. By the time it was over I was sobbing.

"Please Imee, I can't stand to see you like this." He was crying too. He was so adorable even in pain.

"Why do you care?" I cried. "_You're_ the one breaking up with _me_!"

"You don't understand. It's about Jai…" he protested.

"Of course it is," I interrupted bitterly with another shuddering sob. "I knew it was about _her_."

"It's not what you think," he pleaded.

"I don't even care anymore James," I spat the lie out with tears streaking down my face.

I shoved away from him and hurried towards the portrait hole.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Away from you," I hissed vehemently.

I stumbled my way to the kitchens. I needed some fire whiskey.

_I know that there's no turning back.  
If we put too much light on this we'll see through all the cracks.  
Let's stay in the dark one more night.  
Don't want to know I'm ok with the silence.  
It's truth that I don't want to hear._

…

_Don't want to believe in this ending  
Let the cameras roll on,  
Keep pretending  
Tomorrow's all wrong if you walk away  
Just stay_

_…_

_So lie to me and tell me that we're gonna be ok  
So lie to me and tell me that we'll make it through the day_

Lily's POV

_Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all that wants  
And all that needs  
All I don't want to need at all._

The walls start breathing  
My minds unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.

When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight

I woke up and stretched. Sunlight streamed through the window. Imee's bed was empty. Jilli and Tiffany were just finishing getting ready for the day.

"Hey sleepy head," Tiffany said. "We're going to breakfast. Want to come?"

"No thanks Tiff. I need a shower. I'll meet you down there in a bit," I said.

"Ok, see ya Lily," Jilli told me.

They both left and I went into the bathroom to shower and get ready for the day. When I finished blow drying my hair I left it down. I did my make-up, got dressed, and exited the bathroom in time to see Imee arrive.

Oh. My. Gosh. Imee was drunk. A half filled bottle of fire whiskey sloshed in one hand and a bag of full bottled was held in the other. She staggered to her bed. Then she spotted me and took another swig.

"Lily darling how are you?" she shouted drunkenly.

"Imee what happened to you?" I gasped in horror.

"Your stupid hot brother," she spat.

"What did he _do_ to you?" I asked angrily.

"He broke up with me for Jai Davies!" She snorted and gave a little hiccup.

"He didn't!" I was furious.

"That he did mate," she slurred.

"I'll be back," I growled.

I stomped out of the dormitory and down to the common room. How dare James do this! How dare he! I spotted Albus and Matt. I marched over to them.

"Hey Lily…" Albus's greeting died off as he took in my expression.

"Where's James?" I snarled.

"Um, at breakfast I think," he said in alarm.

I stormed through the portrait hole. I decided to take a shortcut. When I pulled back tapestry that covered the secret passageway I froze. All thoughts of beating James black and blue fled.

It was Augrey Hansen. My boyfriend was sucking her face off. His hands were groping her so lustfully I almost vomited. My head started to spin. No, Chandler wouldn't do this to me. Not sweet understanding Chandler.

I screamed.

Chandler and Augrey jumped apart in surprise. Augrey immediately tugged her shirt down, adjusted her skirt, saluted Chandler, and said 'you're on your own for this one baby,' before taking off.

Chandler hastily zipped up his fly and turned to me nervously. "Look Lily…"

"You…" I shrieked out such explicit names that all he could do was gape.

Then I walked up to him and punched him as hard as I could. His nose made a satisfying crunch. It started to gush blood at once. He swore and cupped his hand around his now crooked nose. While he was preoccupied I brought my knee up right where it counts. He yelled and fell to his knees whimpering like a beaten puppy. For a final show of my fury I pulled out my wand and cast a well mastered bat-bogey hex. Then I turned and ran back to the common room, my heart thudding.

I can't believe that just happened. I staggered towards my dormitory in a daze. I felt like I was about to cry but the tears wouldn't come. Someone caught hold of my arm.

"Lily what happened?" Albus asked in concern.

But I looked at Matt, remembering what he'd once told me. 'He'll only hurt you. I know things about him…'

"You knew," I whispered. "You knew Matt. Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Lilly, I'm sorry. Would you have believed me?" he asked, knowing at once what I was talking about.

"No," I realized.

I started to cry earnestly. "No."

Albus started forward to hug me but I turned away from him and ran. When I got to my room Imee was still drinking and singing Twinkle Twinkle Little Star at the top of her lungs. She sounded like a dying seal. I grabbed on of the unopened bottles.

"Mind if I join you?" I muttered.

"Course not Lils. Come have some FUN!!!" she hollered.

I took a gulp and shuddered as it burned down my throat.

A little while later I stumbled back to the common room leaving Imee passed out on her bed. It was empty now aside from Matt. He looked relieved to see me.

"Look, I wanted to apologize," he said.

"No need Matty Matt Matt," I giggled.

"Are you ok?" he asked oddly.

"Actually I'm great!" I announced.

"What? You aren't upset?" he wondered.

"Course not Matty." I slung my arms around him and pressed my body dangerously close to his. He stared at me in surprise. "Kiss me Matt."

"W-w-what?" he stuttered.

"Matt Wood stuttering when a girl wants a snog, that's new," I joked.

"Lily you just broke up with Chandler. I don't think this would be a good idea," he said carefully.

"No Matt!" I clutched him tightly. "That's why you have to kiss me. I have to forget him. Help me forget Matt! Please!" I begged desperately.

"Lily, no," he stated firmly.

"Please," I whispered brokenly.

He hesitated and that was all I needed. I slammed my lips roughly against his. After a moment of indecision he was kissing me back. I pushed him against the wall, crushing my body against his. Matt pulled away to breathe.

"Are you always this dominant," he chuckled.

"Not usually," I panted.

"Then you won't mind me taking over."

He pulled us down into a small armchair. Our bodies tangled together. I ripped his shirt off over his head and ran my hands over his bare chest. Yum. I fiddled with the zipper of his pants as his hand crept towards the inside of my thigh under my skirt and the other tangled in my hair.

"Hey Matt are you in here I've been looking… WHAT ARE YOU BLOODY DOING TO MY SISTER!!!!" Albus roared.

Matt quickly pulled his hands back and swore against my shoulder.

"How could you do this to her?!!! She just saw her boyfriend cheating on her with a Slytherine! She isn't thinking straight!" Albus ranted.

I untangled myself from Matt with some difficulty and tripped over to Albus.

"It's ok bro I wanted to," I assured him.

He sniffed my breath and looked shocked.

"You're drunk!" he gasped. "Lily why are you drunk?!"

Matt swore again.

"I'm not drunk! I only had a sip… or two," I defended myself.

"You tried to take advantage of my baby sister not only after she just dumped her cheating boyfriend but when she's DRUNK!!!" Albus looked like he had murder on his mind.

Matt let out a stream of curses. "Why didn't you tell me Lily?"

"Because I'm not," I protested.

Albus sighed sadly and took my arms gently. "Let's get you to your room sis." He threw a dark look at Matt. "I'll deal with you later."

_A falling star  
Least I fall alone.  
I can't explain what you can't explain.  
Your finding things that you didn't know  
I look at you with such disdain_

…

_Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when your blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes_

All these thoughts locked inside  
Now you're the first to know

…

_It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight_


	15. Chapter 14: Matt Wood

**Chapter 14: Matt Wood**

I woke up with my head pounding. Imee was just sitting up too. She was still wearing her ball dress. I watched her peel it off, leaving her in a solid silk slip, and go to take a shower. Jilli and Tiffany were asleep. They knew what had happened as Albus had promised to stay up and explain everything to them. There was a knock on the door. I winced at the sound. It felt like I was being beat over the head with a hammer.

"Come in," I groaned.

James entered. "Albus told me that you got drunk."

"Save the lecture," I snapped. "It was the stupidest thing I've ever done. I'm really paying for it this morning. There's no way in heck that I'll ever drink again."

"That's good Lils. I brought you some famous hangover eraser. Uncle George invented it," he said dully. James looked terrible. There were bags under his eyes which were full of misery.

"Thanks!"

"So why'd you do it?" he asked.

"For my own private reasons," I told him in a tone that warned to drop it.

I gulped down the potion James handed me. The change was instant. "Hey you should leave some of this for Imee. She's worse then I am."

Then I remembered why all of this had started.

"You!" I cried.

I slapped him across the face.

"What was that for?!" he yelped.

"Dumping Imee for Jai Davies of all people!" I scolded.

A torturous look crossed his face.

"Lily I'm trying to get her out of my head, believe me," he whispered.

"Do you hear yourself? You're giving up sweet amazing Imee because of cold heartless Jai. That makes no sense. Use your brain James!" I exclaimed.

He started to cry. Oh my freaking gosh. My seventeen year old super cool Quidditch captain brother was _crying_! I was in shock. I wrapped my arms around him and pulled his head into my lap.

"Shhh," I calmed him. "It'll be ok."

"Are you going to tell me what a terrible person I am yet?"he asked shakily.

"No," I said.

"What do I do Lily?" he asked.

You drop to your knees and beg Imee's forgiveness offering her your eternal servitude," I suggested.

"You're actually right," he mumbled.

"That happens sometimes," I said. "Now I'm going to go eat breakfast. You just wait here until Imee gets out of the bathroom," I ordered.

"Fine."

I started for the door.

"And Lily?"

"Ya?"

"I love you sis."

"Love ya too Jamesy."

When I got to the Great Hall it was mostly empty. I was up pretty early. Matt was awake though. He was sitting by Albus and Fred. I went and plunked myself down next to Matt.

"Hey Fred, Albus, Matt," I said cheerfully.

Fred and Albus replied but Matt looked at me nervously. I rolled my eyes.

"Look Matty I'm not depressed or drunk and I sure as heck aren't going to attack you with my lips again," I assured him. "So keep your pants on will you?"

Fred gaped at me when I mentioned attacking Matt with my lips and Albus spewed his pumpkin juice everywhere, coughing and sputtering, when I told his friend to keep his pants on.

"It's an expression!" I snapped. "Get your mind out of the gutter Al!"

I turned back to Matt. "Look, I just wanted to apologize. My behavior was unacceptable. I've discovered that drinking is stupid and that it didn't change my crappy situation, it caused me to make a fool out of myself and wake up with a killer headache. I hope Albus went easy on you."

"Don't worry I just hit him with the stinging hex and told him I'd blast his brains out if he touched you again," Albus smiled.

I laughed. "If it makes you feel any better Matt I _did_ enjoy making out with you."

He grinned. "That _does_ make me feel a little better."

Albus glared at him.

"I know how you can make it up to me," Matt continued.

My mind jumped to one thing. "NO!"

He chuckled. "I know what you're thinking and it's not that. Look, I just want you to go out with me already!"  
"Um… no," I replied.

"Please? Look we don't have to be a couple. I just want one little date." He looked so adorable that it should be illegal.

"Fine, one date only," I hesitantly agreed. I suppose I owed him that much.

"Tonight at 9:30?" he asked.

"Um, sure," I said.

"Meet me in the common room." He winked at me then turned to my brother. "You alright with that Al?"

"Just keep your hands to yourself. If you treat her like all of the other girls you've ever dated I'll kill you," Albus warned.

"Fair enough," Matt shrugged.

We laughed and joked as we ate. Then I saw James. He looked angry. I wondered if things had gone bad with Imee. My oldest brother sat down next to me.

"Are you ok? What did Imee say?" I asked with worry.

He smiled suddenly. "It was rough at the beginning but we worked it all out."

"Yay!" I hugged him.

"It did rush my decision along when she threatened to go out with Thor Nott if I didn't hurry up and get over Jai already," James snickered.

I giggled too. That was so… Imee.

"And she told me what Chandler did to you," he went on, his face darkening once more.

Gulp.

"Why didn't 'you tell me Lily?"

"Cuz I knew you'd over react."

"True, but still!" he said.

Suddenly I ducked.

"What's up?" Matt asked.

"Hide me! It's _him_,' I hissed.

James turned to see who I was talking about. Chandler Finnigan was heading this way. Crap. I noticed Scorpius Malfoy over his shoulder. The hot blond Slytherine was cracking his knuckles threateningly and looking murderously at my ex-boyfriend. I was sure he was going to jump up and attack that cheating scum but someone else beat him to it.

"Lily baby I'm sorry! We need to talk," Chandler pleaded.

"Go away!" I growled.

"Come on my silly Lily," he begged.

"Don't call me that!" I spat.

James stood up. He was half an inch taller then Chandler.

"Why'd you do it mate?" he asked calmly.

Chandler looked relieved that James wasn't beating him black and blue. "Augrey just jumped on me."

"Then grabbed your hands and shoved them up her shirt? Yah, real believable," I sarcastically mocked.

"You were my best mate. I trusted you to treat my sister with respect," James said in that same eerily calm voice.

He started to turn away then suddenly whipped back around. His knuckles hit Chandler's jaw with a sickening sound and they were both throwing punches in a flash.

"What's wrong with you?" Chandler yelled.

"You freaking cheated on my sister with a bloody Slytherine slut!" James roared.

"Your sister's the slut," Chandler retorted.

At this comment Matt, Albus, and Fred jumped up and leapt into the fight. Chandler didn't stand a chance. He was still struggling though. He hit James so hard that his lip started to bleed.

"Stop!" I shrieked, plunging my hand into my robes to grab my wand. "Stupify!"

Chandler crumpled to the ground and the fighting ceased.

"Mr. Wood, Mr. Weasly, and Potters, why are you attacking Mr Finnigan?" Professor Longbottom sounded slightly amused as he stared at us.

"He cheated on my sister!" James growled.

"Yah, she caught him with a Slytherine slut," Albus added.

"Then he had the nerve to call _her_ the slut," Matt snarled.

Neville stared at us. "To tell the truth, I would have attacked him too if I were in your position."

We shared amused grins.

"But McGonagall would kill me for letting you off. Detention after classes tomorrow. Don't worry, I'll go easy on you," he assured us with a wink.

"Professor Longbottom's awesome," I said.

"Totally," the others agreed.

"Wow, an unconscious Chandler the jerkface on the ground. What did we miss?" Tiffany asked as she walked up with Jilli.

"A wicked fight with James, Albus, Matt, and Fred against Chandler until I killed the fun and stunned him," I explained.

"Why do I miss al the good stuff?" she pouted.

That night Tiffany, Jilli and a refreshingly cheerful Imee helped me get ready for my date with Matt. I ended up with a nice, fun, casual blue dress with a big black belt around the middle, just over the rib cage, and a pony tail.

At 9:28 they shoved me out of the common room shouting good-lucks after me. Matt was waiting in the slightly crowded common room. I walked up to him slowly, still slightly hesitant about this whole deal. People watched us suspiciously as he took my hand, like they were sure I was Matt's newest victim. I ignored their incorrect assumptions.

"So what are we doing?" I asked curiously.

"Follow me and you'll see," he said.

We walked together down corridors and hallways until we were outside. Matt led me around a corner of the castle and I gasped. It was beautiful.

He'd set up a picnic. A large black blanket was spread over the grass near the lake. There were fancy glass dishes and mugs set out with silverware. A picnic basket sat in the middle of the blanket. All around the edges of it were a ring of flickering candles.

"This is… _romantic_!" I exclaimed in surprise.

"I have my moments." Matt grinned.

"I don't know what to say. It's perfect," I whispered.

"I'm glad you like it," he told me. "Now let's eat shall we?"

"Of course," I replied.

We stepped over the candles and settled down across from each other. Matt opened the basket and pulled out a chocolate mousse pie. That was my favorite dessert!

"I figured I'd bring dessert since we just ate dinner a few hours ago," he said.

"How did you know it was my favorite?" I gasped.

"I've known you for a long time," he laughed. "It didn't take long for me to figure it out."

I watched in amazement as he cut me a piece then himself. I started eating immediately. It was great! I looked up at Matt in wonder.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I didn't expect this," I told him.

"Why not?" he wondered, with a flirtatious smile.

"Well, I talked to some of your ex-girlfriends," I admitted. "They all told me that all the dates they went on with you were just snogging sessions, not really dates at all. A few said that you bought them a cup of coffee at Madame Pudifoot's once but that was it."

Matt shrugged. "That's just how I roll."

I snorted. "So why did you lay out this movie perfect date for me?"

"I like you a lot more then I liked any of those other girls," he said.

"Really?" I was surprised.

Matt replied with a mischievous grin.

When we finished up the pie Matt asked, "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure," I replied.

He pulled out a thermos. When he filled my mug I realized it was hot cocoa! He reached into the basket and pulled out a couple of candy canes which he dropped in my drink.

"Wow, you know my favorite beverage too," I murmured.

I sipped it until it was gone. Matt finished just after me. With a flick of his wand all the dishes flew into the basket which vanished.

"Where did it go?" I asked in surprise.

"Back to the kitchens silly," he said.

Matt lay down, spread out on the huge blanket. He patted the spot next to him. I hesitantly lay down. With another wave of his wand the candles all went out.

"Look at the sky," he whispered.

I looked up. It was stunning. The stars were so bright and dazzling. We lay there for a long time, just gazing at the night sky. Then I heart Matt roll and felt his breath on my cheek. It sent excited but uncertain tingles over my skin.

"What do you think?" he asked quietly.

"It's amazing, beautiful."

"So are you," he murmured.

I laughed. "Please Matt, that's the most cliché thing you could possibly say."

"But it works doesn't it?" he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

"Look at me Lily," he begged.

I had to turn onto my side in order to see him properly. We were very close. His green eyes were intense and uncharacteristically serious. His brown hair fell in his face a little. Matt moved even closer to me. Our lips were nearly touching. He pressed his mouth to mine, gently and sweetly, then pulled back and looked at me like he was asking if it was alright. It was more then alright.

My lips crushed themselves against his in a frenzy. He rolled so that I was on my back and he was propped up on his elbows, his weight barely pushing against me. After several minutes he moved down to my throat. The more fiercely we kissed the closer I wanted to be to him and the more he complied, slowly letting more of his weight down.

"Ummm Matt," I sighed in delight.

It was wonderful. But couldn't compare at all to kissing Scorpius.

"No Matt," I moaned. "Stop, stop."

He held still. His hungry gaze on me. Matt licked his lips seductively. That little movement nearly drove me crazy, but I couldn't go on.

"Why?" he panted.

"It _is_ only our first date," I pointed out breathlessly.

"But not our last?" he asked hopefully.

"Oh, definitely not," I agreed.

He smiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok ok I know what you're thinking, "she has _another_ boyfriend?" Well... yes. Don't worry we get some awesome Lily/Scorpious action in two more chapters.


	16. Chapter 15: Lily Bracelet

**Author's Note:** So apparently you guys don't like the idea of her going out with Matt but I'd already written the next few chapters so I'm sticking with it. Sorry but while I always hated Chandler I actually like Matt. Don't worry this _is_ a Scorpius/Lily story and she will be with him eventually. Patients. =D

* * *

**Chapter 15: Lily Bracelet**

"No need to ask if you had a good time with Matt last night. I can tell by the dreamy look on your face," Tiffany said the next morning.

I stuck my tongue out.

She laughed. "That answers that."

"Who are you to talk?" I asked and she blushed, glancing at Jaxon who sat next to her chatting with Kevin Jones and Hugo.

"Are you two a _couple_ now?" Imee asked me.

"Yes." I smiled smugly.

Imee and Tiffany laughed.

"Be careful Lily he _is_ the school's biggest player," Jilli warned.

"I know, but he can be sweet and romantic," I sighed.

"Matt Wood's hot but sweet and romantic? There's a new one," Tiffany snorted.

"Hello ladies." I turned to see my newest boyfriend strolling towards us and beamed.

"Hi Matt!"

I got up to hug him. He kissed my cheek and we sat down side by side. Tiffany eyed him appreciatively.

"I've got a present for you Lils," he said.

Matt pulled a Lily from behind his back. I gasped. It was beautiful. I took it from him. The instant I touched it the flower changed. It shrunk, turned glass, and a thin chain grew from either side. It was a bracelet.

"Oh Matt that's incredible!" I breathed.

"Need help getting it on?" he asked.

"Please," I whispered.

He clasped it around my wrist. It dangled there, glinting in the sunlight that streamed into the Great Hall. How had Matt done that?

"You're amazing," I told him.

"I am aren't I?" he grinned teasingly.

I pushed him playfully. "You've missed breakfast. Classes start soon." I looked at the clock. "Holy spoon we've got three minutes!"

"Holy spoon?" he laughed.

I shrugged. "Just though I'd try it out."

"Aw Lils," he smiled that seductive smiles of his.

I gazed at him for a moment more before being dragged to my feet by an impatient Tiffany who had an amused Jaxon being tugged along by her other hand.

"Come on we've got Herbology!" she exclaimed.

"I'm coming," I sighed. "Bye Matt."

"See you tonight Lily." He wiggled his eyebrows weirdly.

I gave him an odd look. Herbology was dull but Care of Magical Creatures was actually pretty cool. Hagrid showed us a unicorn and two foals. The unicorn was beautiful. It was blindingly white and had golden hooves. Its eyes flashed silver and its horn spiraled upwards from its forehead.

The oldest foal had a silver coat and a stubby horn. The youngest was pure gold and hornless. They were enchanting. Jilli, Tiffany, Imee, and I all squealed and the Slytherine girls in our year, Tina Scott, Tipsy Dunk, Charlotte Kric, and Vanessa Toro couldn't hold back their delight either as they too cooed over the magnificent creatures.

Hugo, Jaxon, Max, and Kevin could only go near the youngest to feed them sugar cubes. The adult unicorns preferred witches. Somehow the Slytherine boys, Slash Moon, Dart Sly, Jacob Tearing, and Fade Dark all managed to look as bored as usual.

In charms we practiced summoning charms. I had it mastered so I spent the class having fun. We had charms with Ravenclaws and I messed with Ben Marks as payback for ditching Jilli at the ball. Every time he tried to summon his cushion I sent several other items at him as well. This was causing him to become increasingly frustrated. We had to put silenco on ourselves so that we wouldn't get in trouble for laughing our butts off.

We ended the day with divination. Joy. We had to predict things that would happen to us starting a week from today based on positions of planets and stars. My dad had told me once that he had to do the same thing and made up a load of rubbish with Ron. I figured I'd try that. Imee snickered when I showed her my work.

"Wow, scary week you'll be having. Next Monday you'll have an emotional breakdown. Tuesday you'll get in a fight. Wednesday your robes will catch fire. Thursday someone will spike your drink with veritaserum. Friday your ex-boyfriend will stalk you all day. Saturday you'll agree to something illegal, and Sunday you'll be seriously injured in the Quidditch game." She looked at me in disbelief. "Wow I doubt Trelawney is _that_ gullible Lily."

"No she is!" I exclaimed. "My dad she just eats these doom and gloom predictions right up!"

"In that case I think I'll die next Sunday. That should really get her going," Imee chuckled.

We both laughed until the crazy old divination teacher swooped over to shush us. After class was over we went to dinner. Now that Tiffany was dating Jaxon, Imee was going out with James, and I was with Matt we had a much larger group sitting around us. There was Jilli, Tiffany, Imee, and I of course but now there was also Jaxon, Hugo, Max, Kevin, Matt, Albus, Fred, Jilli's older sister and Fred's newest girlfriend Lia Thomas, James, and James's roommates (not including Chandler) Jake Longbottom and Bryson Jordan. Today we were also joined by Rose and her friend Eden Finnigan who was Max and Chandler's sister. Both Max and Eden were furious at their brother for what he'd done to me.

I told everyone about Imee and I's tragic predictions in Divination. They all laughed. Then Matt told a story about how Albus had flooded the classroom in charms while trying to master the aguamenti spell. I found this especially hilarious because Albus was a perfect student in every class _except_ charms.

I noticed Albus and Jilli looking at each other a lot and exchanging secretive glances as the conversation flowed. I wondered if there was something going on between them. They would be a cute couple but it would be so _weird_ if all my best friends were dating my family members.

"Lily," Imee hissed in my ear when James was preoccupied discussing the last Quidditch World Cup. "Scorpius Malfoy is staring at you."

I whipped around. She was right. His gaze scorched me to the soul. My heart pounded like a bass drum and butterflies fluttered nervously in my stomach. My palms tingled and my breathing picked up. How was it that Scorpius could do that to me with just a look?

"_It would never work between us_," I told myself firmly. But a part of me faltered slightly, not so sure it couldn't happen.

That night when I kissed Matt I couldn't help but think of what it would be like to snog Malfoy again. Then I felt a hot flush of shame for even considering the thought. I pulled Matt tighter against me. My Lily bracelet was cold against my bare skin, a reminder that I shouldn't be thinking of kissing anyone but Matt. It was a reminder that Matt was mine now.

I gasped my boyfriends name as his lips branded mine as if to mark me as his and nobody else's.


	17. Chapter 16: Fear

**Author's Note:** I sort of already wrote a few chapters ahead and so I know what's going to happen. Sorry all but You'll have to put up with Matt a few chapters longer. They don't break up till after Christmas, even though many of you seem to dislike Lily and the idea of her going out with Matt. Just a little spoiler for you. Please keep reading the story though! Thanks for all of the reviews!

OH, and Lily's reaction may seem unrealistic but Lily _is_ a very intense person and her emotions are kind of... extreme. I dunno, it kinda reminded me of Mrs. Weasly... only a bit more freaked out. You'll understand what I'm talking about when you read the chapter.

BTW I got the Lethifold and Dragon from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them.

* * *

Chapter 16: Fear

"Hey make sure you don't have an emotional breakdown!" Matt called after me as I headed to Defense Against the Dark Arts.

I laughed and waved. It was Monday, exactly a week after I'd made up those silly predictions in Divination. It was the day I'd predicted that I'd have an emotional breakdown. Ha, like that would happen. I hurried off to class.

"Bogarts," Professor Windsor said in his deep quiet voice. "I was going to teach you about them last year but I wanted you to experience their effects first hand. We didn't acquire one until recently. Are you ready to face your fears?"

The question clamped itself into my mind. Was I really ready to do what he asked? I hoped so.

"Follow me," he said.

We shuffled down the hallway and entered another classroom. Inside was an old rattling wooden wardrobe. I figured that must be where the bogart was. I felt a trickle of nervousness. What _was_ I afraid of?

"Let's start with Gryffindors shall we?" Professor Windsor suggested. "Remember the incantation is Riddikulus. Kevin Jones, you're up."

Kevin fumbled with his wand nervously as the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher pointed his own wand at the wardrobe's handle and blasted it open. Fire leapt out of it, a roaring inferno burning towards the terrified boy. He was frozen in place, his eyes wide with panic.

"Your wand Jones!" Windsor called.

Kevin nodded shakily. "Riddikulus!"

The fire froze forming beautiful shapes.

"Max Finnigan!"

Max moved up. The frozen fire seemed to quiver before… CRACK… a tall hooded figure appeared. At first I thought it was a dementor. Its black cloak covered it all but no face was hidden beneath the hood, only darkness. A skeleton hand, charred black, gripped a staff. Then it spoke.

"Max…" I shivered. Its voice sounded like dying things. "Max, I am death. Your time is up."

"No," Max shook his head, stumbling back a little. "Riddikulus!"

The hooded figure now wore a pink tutu and princess tiara over its cloak. We all burst out laughing. It seemed confused.

"Jilli Thomas, your turn," said Professor Windsor.

When the dreamy blond girl approached the bogart it transformed with another CRACK. A mist of darkness now hovered in the air. It crept out, surrounding Jilli, pressing on her from all sides and obscuring her from view.

"Riddikulus, Riddikulus!" she shrieked.

The darkness exploded into sparkles.

"You're doing great class!" our teacher complimented. "Now Imee Hart!"

Imee stepped forward. A small creature formed. It resembled a little black cloak a half an inch thick with razor sharp teeth. It fluttered like a shadow. I recognized it as a Lethifold. They were known for suffocating victims in their sleep and eating them without leaving a trace. Imee had really been shaken up when we learned about them in Care of Magical Creatures. She turned to run.

"Face your fears Hart!" Windsor encouraged. "Remember the spell!"

"Riddikulus!" she gasped.

A giant fan popped into existence, blowing the shadow creature over backwards.

"Very nice, now get up here Tiffany Corner," he said.

Tiffany was scared of Inferi. A dead body now moved slowly toward her. Its clouded eyes stared ahead unseeing. Its hands reached out, unfeeling. Tiffany let out a little squeak before aiming her wand.

"Riddikulus!"

The inferi was now dressed like a hippy, much to our amusement.

"Jaxon Weasly."

The hippy inferi became a dragon. I recognized it from time spent with my uncle Charlie. It was a Puruvian Vipertooth, the smallest of all known dragons being fifteen feet long. It had smooth copper scales and short horns. These dragons had very venomous fangs and a liking for the taste of human flesh. It let out a deafening roar.

"Riddikulus!"

Its scales disappeared. The dragon looked like a featherless bird. Hugo was next. The bogart turned into his father.

"You'll never live up to your name. You're pathetic Hugo. You're worthless. Why do you even try? You know we love Rose more," the bogart Ron said.

"No! No!" Hugo yelled. "Riddikulus!"

"Lily Potter!"

I was the last of the Gryffindors. I was nervous again. I walked towards the bogart. CRACK. James lay on the floor. His face was mangled, his leg bent at sickening angles and his arms bloody. He was writhing in obvious agony and yelling in pain.

"James!!!" I screamed. "James!!!"

I felt tears burn my eyes. It was all too real. The sound of my oldest brother being tortured rung in my ears.

"It isn't real Potter, concentrate," Windsor ordered.

"Riddikulus," I sobbed.

It didn't work. With another crack Albus took James's place. His throat was slit. He twitched and made a gurgling noise. With a jolt of terror I realized that he was drowning in his own blood.

"No! Alblus!" I cried. "R-r-riddikulus."

Crack. My dad moaning in pain, his chest sliced open revealing his insides. I almost threw up.

"Daddy! No, no, R-r-r-i-iddikulus."

Crack. My mum. She lay with a dagger in her stomach and her red hair sticking to her sweaty face as she tugged at the weapon. She appeared too weak to pull it from her body. She started to convulse.

Crack! Imee's screams echoed around the room. Crack! Jilli. Crack! Jaxon. Crack! Matt. Crack! Tiffany. Crack.

Scorpius Malfoy. Oh gosh, I couldn't believe how strongly the sight of him in pain tortured me. Crack!

"Enough."

The professor stepped forward when Jaxon and Fred's younger brother, my little eight year old cousin Seth, appeared. He was screeching like he was going mad. His small hands clawed the air and blood trickled from his mouth.

"Riddikulus!" Windsor roared.

The bogart vanished in a puff of smoke.

"We'll have to do Slytherines another time. Class dismissed. Miss Hart, will you take Miss Potter to the hospital wing for some calming draught?"

"Yes sir," she replied faintly.

I couldn't move. The images I'd just seen were burned into my skull, flashing fiery and hot across my closed eyelids. My body shook violently with sobs and screams. Seth's tortured cries, James's mangled body, Albus's throat glistening with blood. And Scorpius. The boy I firmly told myself I hated having feelings for. My worst fears pushed out in front of me for all to see. I remembered Windsor's question at the beginning of class. 'Are you ready to face your fears?' No. No, I wasn't.

"Come on Lils," Imee murmured gently.

"I got it Imee," Jaxon's voice said quietly.

Then I was pulled into my cousin's arms. I cried on his shoulder as he walked. Nobody else had broken down like this. I was weak. I was a coward. Why had the hat put me in Gryffindor?

I could feel myself being set on a soft bed. Jaxon and Imee's voices were speaking. A moment later something pressed against my lips. I started to drink but the liquid running down my throat reminded me of Albus drowning in blood and I coughed, spitting out the stuff and screaming louder.

"Shhh, it's ok Lily," Imee assured me.

"Dying, pain, so much pain," I panted.

"I know, this will make it better," Jaxon told me.

I hesitantly swallowed the potion. Blackness began to obscure my vision.

"I didn't know you cared so much," Jaxon whispered as my consciousness started to flee. "I love you too Lils."

I slipped into a sleep filled with lovely dreams, free of nightmares. A certain blond haired Slytherine starred in them. Sometimes Matt would be there. Other times I felt a deep sadness and wished for my two brother's comfort.

When I awoke it was starting to get dark outside. The hospital wing was empty save for one person. Albus sat in a chair by my bed. He looked tired and sad.

"Albus?" I whispered hoarsely.

My throat was sore from all the screaming I'd done earlier. My head felt heavy. I coughed a little and winced as it scraped at my throat.

"Lily, you're awake!" he exclaimed.

"Yah, where is everyone?" I asked groggily.

"They're at dinner, except James and Matt. James went to go get some food so we could eat here and Matt only left when he had to go do detention with Professor Longbottom," Albus explained.

"You three stayed?" I asked.

"Yes. Madame Pomfrey said that you kept half waking up to ask for us three along with… someone else," he muttered.

"Who?" I wondered with dread, remembering who had starred in my dreams.

"Scorpius Malfoy. Would you like to explain?" Albus stared at me sternly.

"Later, I promise Al," I whispered, panicking a little. "Right now I'm too drained. By the way, please don't tell James. He'd freak."

Albus nodded slowly. "Alright. And, I have something to admit to you."

"You're going out with Jilli?" I guessed.

"Wha… yah, how did you know?" he blinked in surprise.

"Lucky guess," I shrugged.

"Well, you're right but that's not what I was going to tell you." Albus looked down.

"What was it?"

"I always thought that you preferred James over me. That was my worst fear when I first faced a bogart. It turned into you telling me what a lousy brother I was and how James was always there for you and I wasn't," he admitted.

"Albus!" I exclaimed. "Of course not! I love you both the same."

"Thanks Lils," he smiled with slight embarrassment.

"You're a great big brother. Without your nagging I'd fail all of my classes," I confided. "And think of all the times we banded together to play a practical joke. Nobody ever expected sweet innocent Lily and the perfect rule abiding Albus. And whenever James and Fred got carried away in their pranks I'd run crying to you."

"True," his smile widened.

"Remember when I was seven? Fred was hiding in my closet when Jilli and I went into my room to play dolls. We heard weird noises and started screaming. Then James ran in and told us that it was probably a monster. He said that he'd take care of it. When he opened the closet Fred pulled him in. Then James broke some sticks and screamed 'help it's breaking my bones and eating me!' We freaked out and ran to save him. When Jilli opened the closet James and Fred jumped out with these terrifying masks on and we started bawling. We ran into your room."

"I remember that, I wasn't very happy with them," Albus recalled.

"Yah, you were so mad that you nicked mum's wand and tried to hex Fred and James. You ended up lighting their hair on fire," I giggled.

"As punishment mum let them both stay bald until it grew back!" He laughed. "Good times."

The door opened just then and James entered.

"Lily!"

He set the food he carried on the table and pulled me into a hug.

"What happened? Jaxon, Imee, and Hugo said something about a bogart but they seemed reluctant to explain," he said.

"I was weak James," I looked sadly from him to Albus. "I was a coward."

"You're the bravest girl I know," Albus assured me.

"You're a true Gryffindor," James agreed. "Only something terrible could have broken you."

"I saw you James," I muttered. "Your body was mangled and you shouted in agony. I saw Albus with his throat slit, drowning in his own blood. I saw dad with his chest cut open showing his beating heart as he died. I saw Mum, Imee, Jaxon, Matt, and Tiffany all suffering." I started trembling. "And little Seth Weasly looked like he was going mad with pain."

A single tear slipped down my cheek at the memory. I didn't mention the blond boy who left my feelings in a confused jumble. I'm positive my brothers wouldn't like that much.

"I'm sorry," Albus whispered.

My two brothers embraced me fiercely.

"I think I want to get out of here. Madame Pomfrey!" I hollered.

She came bustling out of her office. "Yes dear?"

"Can I leave?" I asked.

"If you feel up to it," she replied.

"I feel great," I lied.

She smiled. "Then you may."

"Great," James groaned. "I brought all of this food up here for nothing."

"We can all eat up here," I pointed out. "We've probably missed dinner anyways."

We ate our dinner in the hospital wing. We brought up old memories and teased each other mercilessly. That's what siblings do right? When we were finished I jumped out of bed.

"Now I must see Matt!" I declared.

"That's one greeting I could miss," Albus groaned.

James just scowled. I giggled. We all walked back to the common room.

"Password?" the fat lady asked.

"Amortentia," I said, blushing slightly as I remembered the day we'd made that potion in class and I'd admitted to Scorpius Malfoy that I was attracted to his smell.

When I stepped through the portrait hole I was swept off my feet by Matt Wood.

"I just finished detention and was about to come see you! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Was it Chandler? I'll kill that slimy git! Or was it…" he kept babbling on and on so I kissed him to shut him up. He returned the action eagerly and the only noise he made was soft moans.

"Ok, we let you have your snog now break it up," James snapped.

Matt and I pulled apart. I glared and James frowned.

"At least keep it away from poor innocent first year eyes. And away from me too for that matter if Matt wants to keep his head on his shoulders. Treat my baby sister right Wood or I'll tear you to pieces."

"I'd never hurt her!" he vowed, playing with my lily bracelet. "Never."

"I've heard that before," James muttered.

"Just keep it pg," Albus warned.

"13?" Matt tacked on hopefully.

James growled.

"Alright, alright, pg," my boyfriend said hastily.

The moment my brothers walked away he gave me a conspiratorial wink. "When they're around at least." He grinned cheekily and carried me away from the crowd to find somewhere more private.


	18. Chapter 17: Predictions

**Author's Note:** Yah, this is a pretty short chapter, only 952 words. Sorry.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Predictions**

I looked at the clock. It was 2:00 AM, the morning after I'd had the bogart incident. I slipped out of bed and shoved my feet into my slippers. I snuck down the staircase. In the common room Albus waited for me to tell him about Malfoy like I'd promised. His black hair was as untidy as our fathers and his green eyes watched me through his glasses. I collapsed into the chair next to him.

"So, Scorpius Malfoy,' he stated bluntly.

"It's a long story," I sighed.

"We have plenty of time, hence the waking up at two in the morning," he retorted.

With another sigh I told him the story of Scorpius and I. Albus sat patiently listening. He didn't interrupt once. When I finished I flinched, waiting for him to freak out on me. He reacted quite calmly actually, to my relief.

"You're in love with him then?" Albus asked when I was done.

"No weren't you listening? He and I would never work together. Besides, sometimes the power of his feelings and the intensity of his gaze… well it scares me," I muttered.

"You're afraid you two will get serious too fast and mum, dad, and James will flip?" he guessed.

"Not really," I said. "It's hard to explain. I guess I could say that I hate that I love him."

My brother nodded. "I can't really say that I understand what you're going through. I'm sorry. It's a lot for me to think about though."

I smiled. "Thanks for not flipping out on my like James would have done."

"I'm considering it," he chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Night Al."

"Goodnight Lily."

The next day the whole school was abuzz about my emotional breakdown. Especially the fact that one of the people I feared getting hurt had been Scorpius Malfoy. Stupid bogart. Stupid rumor spreading Slytherines. Curse them!

I slumped down in my seat in the potions classroom, the last class of the day at last! If only Malfoy would stop staring at me! It made it all the more harder to ignore him.

"What?!" I finally snapped.

"Well excuse me for _looking_ at you," he replied just as sharply.

"Just leave me alone."

"Sure thing my silly Lily."

Oh no he didn't. A memory of Chandler came unbidden. He was smiling at me affectionately and calling me by the nickname he'd given me. Chandler always called me silly Lily. How dare Malfoy throw that in my face!

"Levicorpus!" I thought.

He was hoisted in the air by his ankles. The blond boy stared at me, upside down, in shock. Ha, bet he didn't expect that one.

"Pertificus Totalus!" he brandished his wand.

I toppled to the ground, frozen.

"Lily!" Matt jumped to his feet from the other side of the dungeon.

"Sit Mr. Wood!" ordered Professor Radle. She marched over to us and released us both from our spells. "What are you two _doing_?"

"Fighting," I grumbled.

"Detention, my office, 8:30."

I groaned. Detention with Scorpius Malfoy. Yay me. Not.

He tried to get me to talk to him after class. Matt interceded though. He shoved the blond Slytherine away from me and into a wall.

"Leave my girlfriend alone snake or I'll gut you like a fish!" he threatened menacingly.

I felt a bit uncomfortable. I didn't like seeing Matt threatening Scorpius. Rose noticed the confrontation and came over. Albus was ducking through the crowd and sprinting away as he attempted to avoid Jemima.

"Butt out of Lily's life or I'll confund you so badly you'll think you're a six year old girl," she growled.

Wow Rosie! Malfoy didn't look the least big scared by Matt and Rose's threats. In fact he was laughing.

"It would take a lot more then you two to keep me from Lily," he sneered.

"You little…"

"Matt!" I cut in. "He is _so_ not worth it. Come on."

"Right." He let Malfoy go. "Just mind your own business, not Lily's."

Scorpius spat at his feet. Then he turned and left. I stared at his butt. He was so bloody hot. No. Bad Lily.

"Come one Lils," Matt put his arm around me.

The next day, Wednesday, my robes caught fire in Care of Magical Creatures. Dang blast ended skrewts. Imee gave me an odd look as I put the fire out.

"What?" I asked.

"Don't you think it's weird?"She wondered.

"Think what's weird?"

"Remember those Divination predictions you made about a week ago?" she questioned.

"Sure," I answered. "What about them?"

"They're coming true," she said.

I frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You predicted that you'd have an emotional brake down on Monday. That was the day with the bogart. That prediction came true. You said that Tuesday you'd get in a fight. You fought with Malfoy in Potions. The today you caught fire, just like you predicted last Monday," she pointed out.

I gaped at her. "That… that has to be a coincidence!"

"Or is it?" she asked mysteriously.

I thought about what she'd discovered for the rest of the day. There was no way those predictions could be real! They were a joke for Merlin's sake! I was definitely no seer! But if they _were_ legit… tomorrow someone would spike my drink with truth potion. I'd better watch what I drink, just in case. Not that it mattered, but in a world full of incredible magic you just never know.


	19. Chapter 18: Truth

**Author's Note:** So I put off adding this chapter for a couple of days cuz I got the feeling you all wouldn't like it much. I didn't exactly like it either. Lily's a b---- in it. She's horrible to Scorpius. Sorry. She'll relize what a brat she's being eventually. Just not yet.

* * *

**Chapter 18: The Truth**

"This is all your fault," I snapped at Malfoy.

We were in detention. Radle had ordered us to organize her private store of potion ingredients. It was a long tedious task.

"You attacked me first," he pointed out.

"Only because you provoked me!" I replied sharply.

He shrugged.

We both worked hard for a while. The only sound was the clinking of potion bottles. I was getting tired. My mouth felt dry, my stomach growled. Malfoy paused.

"Let's take a break," he suggested.

"I actually agree with you on that one," I murmured sleepily.

We sat back against the wall. Scorpius pulled out his wand and muttered an incantation. A silver goblet appeared.

"Augamenti," he pointed his want at the goblet.

It filled with water and he started to drink. My mouth felt as parched as a dessert. I watched him with longing. I didn't know how to make a goblet appear so I was contemplating shooting water into my mouth straight from my wand.

"Thirsty?" Scorpius asked me.

"Yah, actually."

"Want some?" he held his goblet towards me.

I hesitated. He rolled his eyes and another goblet appeared with a flick of his wand. As he filled it I closed me eyes. I could just fall asleep right here.

"Lily."

I opened my eyes and took the goblet from him. "Thanks."

"No problem." There was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

I eyed him suspiciously as I drank. My head started to feel fuzzy. I wondered distantly if Malfoy had drugged my water.

"Do you really care about Matt Wood?" His voice cut through my mind clearly.

"Yes." The truth sprung through my lips automatically.

He frowned looking disappointed. "What do you think about me?"

"You're hot. You have the best hair I've ever seen and the sexiest smirk. I burn whenever I feel your eyes on me. You confuse me, the way you went from hating to love me to loving to love me so fast. You scare me too. Your intensity awakes these feeling I've never experienced before. I'm frightened that they'll overwhelm me and I'll lose myself. I'm terrified to give in even though I long for your touch. I think about kissing you again often but those thoughts only bring guilt and shame. Just pondering them makes me feel like I'm cheating on Matt and I would never do that because I honestly do care about him.

You're mysterious and intriguing and clever but at times I glimpse something dark within you and it makes me nervous. I want you to leave forever but it would destroy me to have you gone. I desperately want to feel your lips on mine but I'd be incredibly angry if you were to kiss me again. I love the electricity that sparks every time we touch but at the same time I dread it. I loathe you just as I adore you.

My feelings for you are a confusing whirl that makes my head pound. So I avoid you. It's the easiest way and it brings both pain and relief. Nothing about you and I makes sense. None of my feelings about you are logical."

The haziness was starting to wear off. To my horror I realized what had happened. My fourth prediction had come true.

"You idiot! You spiked my water with veritaserum!" I shouted.

"From what you just said I gathered that you hate to love me, just the same as I once felt about you. Maybe love will win out just the same as it did for me."

"I'll never love you! I've told you this! How many times do I have to say that I'll never want you?" I yelled.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night sweetheart." He winked.

I leapt at him. My fist connected with his jaw before he managed to grab it. He turned so that he had me pinned to the ground. His weight partly pressed on me. I squirmed.

"Get off me!" I ordered.

"No!" he retorted cheekily. "I don't think I will."

"You stupid git!" I hollered.

He grinned.

"Here's an idea Malfoy, you get off me, take some veritaserum, and let me ask you a few questions," I said.

"And why would I do that sweetheart?" he laughed.

"I'll kiss you."

Oh. My. Freaking. Heck!! What was wrong with me? I wished that my hands were free so that I could clamp them over my mouth. _'Please so no, please say no'_ I silently begged.

"Sure." He looked surprised but pleased.

Oh gosh what had I gotten myself into? Scorpius slid off of me. "Cheers." Malfoy downed a swig of the clear potion.

I waited until his eyes were slightly unfocused.

"How many girlfriends have you had?" I wondered.

"Eighteen."

Holy smokes.

"Do you really love me?" I whispered.

"Yes," he replied.

"How many times have you been in love?" I questioned.

"Only once. You're the only one."

I trembled lightly. "Do you have a girlfriend right now?"

"Yes."

"Who?" I was shocked, slightly angry, indignant, and a bit jealous.

"Delilah Urquhart." He named a Slytherin girl in his year.

"Do you really care about her?" I muttered.

"No."

Shocker.

"Then why do you go out with her?" I snapped.

"To fill the empty space you leave behind."

My voice softened. "Does it work?"

"No, but I figured that it was worth a try."

"What do you fear most?" I asked quietly.

"Never being loved. Being alone forever without anyone who really cares," he whispered.

"Don't you grandparents or you mum and dad love you?" I said.

He laughed hollowly. "My grandparents on both sides are dead. As for my mum, she does but she doesn't have much time left, and I don't know about my dad. Mum got really sick two years ago. Now dad doesn't care about much anymore. She's near death and it's breaking him apart. He doesn't notice me. I talk to my mom when she has the strength to speak but no words pass between my father and I.

It's killing him, watching her die. That's what love does though right? It gives someone the power to break you. But it's a risk most people take, willingly or not."

I felt tears pool in my eyes. I'd never thought I'd feel so sorry for Scorpius Malfoy I touched him gently on the arm. His eyes started to focus and sadness filled his face as the potion wore off.

"Scorpius," I whispered.

I hugged him. His arms held me to his muscled chest as we sat on the cold floor. I could hear his heartbeat. I looked up and saw a lone tear glistening on his cheek. Scorpius Malfoy was crying! I was numb with shock. Instinctively I did the unthinkable. Without any prodding or asking I kissed him.

My arms wound around his neck and my fingers stroked his perfect blond hair. After a moment of surprise he responded. Just like last time we exploded.

We moved in a way I'd only ever experienced with him.

"I love you Lily Potter," he breathed.

"Mmmm," I moaned in response.

Then I froze. Matt. I was cheating on Matt.

No. As right as this was it was so completely wrong. I rolled off of Scorpius and stood up. He got up too, frowning.

"What is it sweetheart?" he asked.

"Matt," I whispered.

Scorpius swore quietly. "I hate him."

"Don't," I cried quietly. "Hate me. I'm a terrible person. All I do is hurt the ones I care about."

"Lily…"

Before he could say anything more the door opened. Professor Radle entered. Wow that was close. A few seconds earlier and we'd be in a heck of a lot of trouble.

"You two may leave," she said.

I didn't look at the blond boy next to me as we exited the dungeons. When we went our separate ways I glanced at him. He reached up and stroked my face in one quick motion.

"Goodbye Lily."

"Goodnight Malfoy."

He shook his head sadly as he walked away. I was such a monster. I loathed myself just then.

I got to the common room entrance at the same time as Albus and Rose. They were eating chocolate which led me to believe they'd been raiding the kitchens. The Fat Lady was asleep when we approached.

"Lily is that you?" my brother hissed. "Why are you out so late?"

"Detention," I mumbled.

"Lils what's wrong?" Rose frowned with concern.

"I did something terrible Rosie," I admitted brokenly.

Rose sat in front of the sleeping Fat Lady's portrait and pulled me with her. Albus joined us on the floor. My cousin and brother stared at me.

"What happened?" Rose demanded.

"Scorpius Malfoy," my voice was barely audible.

"Oh Lily," Albus sighed.

Rose cocked her head in confusion. "What?"

Should I tell her? Albus and Imee knew. So far they'd kept the secret. What did one more matter, especially good old Rosie? In a hushed voice I relayed my entire story to her.

"And tonight…" I started to shiver.

Albus and Rose both patted my back.

"I kissed him again," I confessed.

I told them about the truth potion and the confessions and the kissing.

"What do I do? Matt doesn't deserve a miserable hypocritical cheating pig like me," I told them.

"Tell Matt the truth," Rose said immediately. "Keeping secrets from each other always makes things worse."

I nodded slowly. "You're right. I'll tell him now. Thanks Rosie."

Albus shook his head. "I just don't get you Lily. The way you talk about Malfoy, I can tell you're head over heels for him… yet you treat him like he's worthless. You toy with his affections then turn around and say, 'just kidding'. It's wrong."

I scowled. "I can't be with Scorpius, Albus."

"Why not?" he demanded.

"Dad and James would never approve."

"Since when do you care if they approve your boyfriends?" Albus accused me.

Guilt made me lash out at him angrily.

"It's none of your business Albus Potter. Just leave me alone!"

I turned and knocked on the Fat Lady's frame. She yawned and drowsily awoke.

"Amortentia," Rose stated quietly, not looking at either me or Albus.

With a sleepy nod she swung forward. We clambered through the portrait hole. I spotted Matt immediately. He was arm wrestling Fred Weasly. My cousin was losing and his girlfriend, Lia Thomas, was laughing. I decided to take Rose's advice.

Fred's arm hit the table and Matt crowed. "Victory!"

"Matty," I whispered.

"Lily!" he grinned. Then he noticed my expression and his eyebrow furrowed with concern. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you. Alone," I said so only he could hear.

"I call a rematch!" Fred demanded.

Matt held up his hand. "Later."

Fred shrugged and started snogging Lia. Matt looked around.

"My room's empty."

I nodded. We walked up the boy's staircase in a heavy silence. I could feel Albus's accusing stare on my back. I was shaking like a leaf. I was terrified. Should we really make up or should I tell Matt I was leaving him… for Scorpius Malfoy? We sat on his bed. Matt took my hand.

"What is it honey?" he asked worriedly.

"I… you deserve better then me," I muttered.

"Nonsense Lily. What are you talking about?" he asked in surprise.

"I did something terrible Matty." To my dismay I started to cry.

He tried to hug me but I shook my head. "I'm sorry."

"For what? Crying? Don't be sorry Lils," he put his arm around me.

I attempted to shrug it off without success.

"I told you Matt, I don't deserve someone as amazing as you. I don't deserve your comfort." I managed to stop crying. No tears. His sympathy made it a million times worse.

"Lily please! Let me hold you! Why can't I comfort my girlfriend? What's going on Lily? You're starting to scare me!" he exclaimed.

"I cheated on you!" I burst out.

We both stopped moving. I couldn't believe this was happening. His arm dropped from my shoulders.

"When?" His voice was hoarse.

"Tonight." My answer was barely audible.

He covered his face with his quivering hands. "Who?" he choked.

There was a brief moment of tense quiet.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

The silence was ringing in my ears. Matt's shoulders shook without a sound. I sat next to him and hated myself more then I'd ever hated before. I'd done wrong and Matt should crush me. He should tell me what a despicable creature I was. And I… I was wrong to think about breaking up with him. He didn't deserve that.

"Why?" His voice broke.

Matt shouldn't suffer like this. It was all my fault. He had to know the truth though. So, for the second time that night, I told of Scorpius and I. Only this time it was so much harder.

When I finished he didn't say anything. I wanted him to be angry. I wanted him to punish me for what I'd done.

"Well?" I finally asked.

He looked at me with a broken, defeated face. "Well what Lily?"

"Yell! Scream! Tell me I'm a worthless cheating skum! Say I'm a filthy hypocrite who distrusts you. Brake up with me! Hate me! Hex me! Curse me! Glare at me! Do something!" I shrieked. "Punish me Matt. Make me pay! It's killing me, what I've done to you I should have a punishment. Hurt me back. I deserve it!"

"I can't hurt you Lils. I could never hurt you," Matt whispered.

"Do it!" I yelled.

"No. I forgive you Lily."

"What?" I was stunned.

"I forgive you."

It didn't feel right, me getting away with this.

"But why?"

"Because I love you," he said.

Matt Wood is to perfect to be true. And me… I'm the worst girlfriend ever.

"I've cheated on three of my ex-girlfriends," he admitted.

"Doesn't justify what I did," I said.

"No, but I'm just saying that… I forgive you anyways."


	20. Chapter 19: The Marauders

**Author's Note: **I like this chapter!!! Thanks to all who reviewed last time! Sorry about the Quidditch game in this chapter. It's not exciting. I don't describe it at all hardly. I'm just not good at that kind of stuff so I skipped it.

* * *

**Chapter 19: The Marauders**

The next day Rose gave me thumbs up when she saw me with Matt. I smiled. Somehow, impossibly, we'd grown closer from last night. I'd realized just how much he loved me when he forgave me. Matt realized that I wouldn't keep things from him, that we had an honest relationship. I also realized that I just might be in love with him.

Because all my predictions had been coming true I was prepared when Chandler started stalking me. I took a secret passage way to every class and made sure that I was never alone. At lunch he finally caught up to me.

Matt, Imee, and I were in the library. I was looking for a book to help Imee and I with our Transfiguration essay. Chandler suddenly leapt out of a row of shelves.

"Silenco," he hissed when I tried to scream.

He gripped my shoulders. "Just listen my silly Lily. Please? I'm sorry alright! I want you back!"

Chandler tried to prove it with a kiss right as Matt walked around the corner. My boyfriend took one look at me cowering against the bookshelves, my face turned away, the seventh year boy leaning in.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" he exploded.

I was able to whip out my want and get my voice back as Matt and Chandler knocked over bookshelves fighting. In the end Matt had a broken nose, Chandler was knocked out cold, and they both had detention.

We'd just left the hospital wing when I stopped Matt and looked him in the eyes. "Matt Wood, have I ever told you that I love you?"

He thought for a minute. "No."

"Well I do." I kissed him shortly on the mouth and started to walk again.

Matt didn't move. I tugged on his hand. A large smile spread over his face. Without warning he picked me up and spun me around.

"Matty!" I laughed.

"What class do you have next?" he asked.

"Charms," I answered in confusion.

He grinned. "What do you say we skip?"

I hesitated. "Fine."

With a grin Matt picked me up bridal style and started to walk. When I joined Jilli, Tiffany, and Imee heading to Divination they all stared at me.

"Where were you?" Jilli asked.

"Doing stuff," I told her.

"Did that 'stuff' include Matt?" Imee smirked.

"Maybe," I grinned.

"I'm ashamed of you Lily! Skiving off class for your boyfriend?!" Tiffany mock scolded.

I snorted. "Cuz you're so innocent. It isn't like you haven't skipped to run off with Jaxon."

She giggled and shrugged.

I was glad when Saturday came. No classes! Imee and I leaned against a tree outside while Albus and Matt played wizard chess next to us. Jilli was inside doing some homework the rest of us had finished and Tiffany had disappeared with Jaxon.

"Today I'll agree to something illegal," I remembered.

"My guess is it'll have something to do with James or Fred," Imee giggled.

I laughed too. Matt watched us. "What's this about doing illegal things?"

Imee explained about my predictions coming true.

"Weird," said Albus.

"Cool." Matt grinned.

"Speaking of illegal," Albus pointed.

James was sprinting towards us with his new best mate, Bryson Jordan, at his side.

"Ah, my knight in shining armor," Imee sighed.

"More like escaped convict in shining chains," I joked.

"James certainly did look like he was running from authorities. He and Bryson skidded to a stop in front of us. I knew Bryson pretty well. He'd visited us a lot over the summers too. Not as much as Chandler, but still, a lot.

"I have an idea!" James announced.

"Let me guess, there's a law against whatever you're about to suggest," I said.

James looked at me in shock. "Well, yah."

"Wow Imee you were right," I smiled at her.

She groaned. "I'd rather not have been. What's your plan James?"

He and Bryson sat down. "Look what my dad gave me before school started."

James pulled out a worn piece of parchment. Matt and Imee looked confused but Albus and I gasped.

"Is that really…" Albus whispered reverently.

"Could it be…" I murmured.

"The Marauders Map," we both said in awe.

"What's that?" Imee asked.

"Watch and you'll see," Bryson replied.

He tapped the map with his wand. "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

Inky lines began to spider web across the page along with little labeled dots. We leaned over in amazement. I couldn't believe dad had given it to James! This was awesome!

"Is that Hogwarts?" Imee cried excitedly.

"And there's us," Matt pointed.

"How is this illegal?" Albus wondered.

"The map itself isn't," James said.

"It's how we use the map that is," Bryson grinned.

I groaned in defeat. "What's the plan?"

"We become the new Marauders," James said proudly.

"I still don't see how it's illegal," Albus commented.

"I mean we _really_ become the new Marauders. We six become secret animagus." James looked pleased with his plan.

"Do you even know how?" Imee asked.

Bryson nodded. "James and I have been working on figuring it out all year. It's a combination of a potion and spells that need to be exactly right. One mistake could be disastrous which is why not everybody's one. The potion shouldn't be ready until the week before Christmas though."

"Dangerous, risky, exciting, I'm in!" Matt exclaimed.

"I guess," Albus reluctantly agreed.

"I've always wanted to be a bunny," Imee sighed.

Everyone looked at me. I rolled my eyes. "Someone has to make sure you don't all kill yourselves. I'm in."

"Wow that was a lot easier then I expected," James remarked. "Now don't tell a soul, any of you."

We agreed.

Sunday at the Quidditch game I shattered half the bones in my body when I fell from a great height off my broom. It nearly killed me. The stupid Slythering beater hit me on the side of the head with a bludger and suddenly I was plunging towards the ground. I caught the snitch though. Somehow. Still not sure how I managed that but I did. We beat Slytherine's slimy butt. So James was both pleased and upset. I spent a week in the hospital wing recovering.

I waited impatiently for the day to come that the animagus potion would be ready. The more we discussed it the more excited I got. As Christmas brake grew closer I badgered James and Bryson every day until…

"Yes Lily! At last it's ready!" Bryson exclaimed triumphantly.

Let the adventures begin.


	21. Chapter 20: Secret Animagus

**Author's Note**: Yay! So they finally become Animagus and discover some side effects of the first transformation... like mood swings. :) Sorry no Scorpius in this chapter. :( Hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Secret Animagus**

At exactly a quarter to midnight Imee and I snuck out. We were all meeting down by the lake. Tonight was the night. I was very excited.

We waited in the moonlight until all six of us had gathered. James, our official leader, set up a large mirror with magic so we could view ourselves after transformation. Then he began to speak as he handed us each a glass that appeared to be filled with bubbly pink mud. Ew.

"As soon as the clock starts tolling out midnight cast the two spells I taught you over yourselves and start drinking. You _must_ be finished with the entire glass before the clock falls silent. I'll also cast a spell that connects our minds when we're in animal form so we can easily communicate.

"You can _do _that!" I exclaimed.

"Um, yah," James replied.

"I didn't know you were that smart," I said.

He frowned. "Thanks Lils."

I rolled my eyes. "You know what I mean. I knew you were smart but not super genius, aunt Hermione smart."

He beamed at this. Hermione was known as one of brightest witches of this age. Comparing his intelligence to hers was a huge compliment.

Dong. I jumped as the clock started to strike out the hour. I waved my wand muttering the incantations James had shown me. Then I grabbed my small cup, and gulped down its contents. It had an odd taste, like warm raw steak.

After twelve bongs the air rung with silence and I started to change. Fur burst out of my body. My nose and mouth were pushing outward into a muzzle. My teeth got longer and sharper. I fell forward as it became awkward to stand on two legs. My huge paws hit the ground with a thud. I threw back my head and howled.

I padded over to the mirror. I had a soft, silky grey coat. My eyes were a stunning golden color. I had a strong jaw and a mouth of inch long, sharp, slightly curved teeth. I peeled back my lips in a snarl to better admire the fearsome things.

A deep rumbling roar echoed across the grounds. I whipped around. James was a majestic lion. He had tawny colored fur and a thick mane. His eyes gleamed with pride. There was a very human edge to his swagger as he came to look in the mirror too.

Albus took flight. He was an Eurusian Eagle Owl. Albus was about two feet tall but his wingspan was a massive five and a half feet. His feathers were a rich fawn color with dark brown stripes. Albus's eyes were big and brilliantly orange. He had a black beak and sharp black talons. He let out a deep hoot.

I looked for Bryson. He was a Quarter-horse. He had a straight profile and a broad chest with powerful hindquarters. All at once he took off running. His smooth muscles rippled powerfully under his glossy, black coat.

It wasn't hard to spot Imee. She was a cute little Rex Rabbit. Everything about her was sweet and cuddly. She had a plush velvety light brown coat. She bounced around boisterously.

I heard the sound of paws that were lighter then mine hitting the ground to my right before Matt rammed into my side. I let myself be bowled over and stared in awe at the Siberian Husky. Everything about him was beautiful. He had a black and white coat. His paws and legs were entirely white. Matt's triangular ears stood erect. He had a strong chest and back. He had a thick furred brush tail and his tongue lolled out in a silly grin. Matt's eyes were the most breathtaking feature. They were almond shaped and blue. Not just any blue though. It was a light color that reminded me of ice. They were bright and full of life. Matt was an adorable dog.

I was aware of a thin connection to each of the five animal's minds. I was able to open the connection to speak mentally to them but it wasn't like we could see each others every though, thank goodness! I gently explored the thread that linked Matt and I.

_"Hey,"_ I thought.

_"This is awesome Lils!"_ was his reply.

_"Definitely!"_ I agreed enthusiastically.

I rolled out from Matt's paws and stood taller then him. Bryson was still running, reveling in his new found speed. Albus had disappeared into the sky. I could feel his elation seep through our mental connection. A glance at Imee and James caused me to give an odd barking laughter. It was strange to see a huge kingly lion liking the head of a tiny little bunny that was nestled up against its side.

_"Look at that!"_ I thought.

_"And so the lion fell in love with the… bunny?"_ Matt's tail was wagging like crazy as he yelped his laughter.

It was strange to see animals attempting to show human emotions, and stranger still to be the animal trying to show those feelings.

_"Let's play!"_ Matt's idea echoed in my mind.

I could automatically feel my tail raising high, wagging to and fro as I pounced at him. We playfully nipped and swatted at each other, yelping happily.

We rolled around in our affectionate game for hours. It wasn't until the clock told us it was 3:00 am that James told us we'd better turn back human.

_"Aw come on James! Five more minutes?"_ I begged.

_"We have classes tomorrow! Bed time!"_ he demanded.

With much complaining we all became human again. For a bizarre moment being human felt completely wrong. I wanted to run on four legs and feel the ground under my strong paws.

As soon as I got the feel of myself I rushed at James. "You're brilliant you know! Absolutely brilliant!"

"So I've been told," he grinned.

I smacked him on the arm. "And an arrogant jerk too."

James laughed. He tried to ruffle my hair but I ducked under his arm to hug Bryson. "Let's not forget the one who actually made the potions and combined them!"

Bryson smiled and patted my back before I dropped my arms. Of course I had to hug Imee and Albus too. I saved Matt for last. He was giving me a strange look like he thought I was going slightly insane. With tons of energy suddenly buzzing through me I was crazy hyper. I threw my arms around Matt and kissed him. A little _too _enthusiastically for my brother's taste. I think being an animagus messed with your emotions cuz mine were spiking all over the place.

"Lily!"

I looked around. Albus clutched his wand inside his robes. He was turned away from Matt and I looking slightly ill and muttering curses under his breath. James however had his wand drawn. Imee was rolling on the ground laughing like crazy and Bryson leaned against the castle wall watching all of us with an amused expression.

I rolled my eyes at them.

"You shouldn't be kissing like that! You're just a child!" James spluttered.

"A child?!" My temper flash. Whoa talk about major mood swings. "Imee's almost a full year younger then me and you don't treat _her_ like a child!"

"Imee's different…"

"How? Are you saying she's more mature then me?" I asked.

"Well, no…"

"Stop treating me like a baby!"

"You're the one who insisted on dating Chandler…"

"Where did _that_ come from? What does _he_ have to do with _anything_?!!!" I asked angrily.

"Neither of you are making any sense!" Albus interrupted.

"You're quarrelling like children!" Imee growled.

The laughter had left her face. Bryson looked ready to break up a fight. Matt was frozen with shock. Our lighthearted, cheerful mood had vanished. I seemed to be doing everything wrong lately.

I sighed and hugged James. "I'm sorry."

"Me too," he murmured.

"I don't know what came over me. It was like I had serious mood swings…" I trailed off.

I was silent as we hugged. "I just don't want to lose you," he finally said, his voice a little shaky. "I'm scared to see you grow up. I look at you and can't help but wonder what happened to the little red headed girl who believed everything I told her like I was her hero and would burst into my bedroom at midnight begging for me to read Babbitty Rabbitty and Her Cackling Stump or The Tale of Three Brothers one last time."

I sniffled a little. "Actually the Fountain of Fair Fortune was always my favorite. I loved when Sir Luckless proposed to Amata at the end."

He chuckled. "That's right; I'm the one who liked the Tale of Three Brothers most."

"Yah, and Albus always wanted Babbitty Rabbitty," I managed a giggle.

"I did not!" Albus denied with a grin. "I liked the Wizard and the Hopping Pot."

"What nonsense are you guys talking about?" Imee demanded.

"The Tales of Beedle the Bard of course," I said.

"Haven't you heard the stories? All wizarding kids have!" Bryson exclaimed.

"Muggle born remember?" Imee pointed out.

"You are?" James pretended to be surprised.

"My own boyfriend didn't remember?" Imee cried teasingly.

Immediately our cheerful mood was back. Yup, I'm pretty sure major mood swings is a side affected of our Animagus experiment.

That night I had a dreadful dream.

_I was walking down the street with Matt Wood on one side of me and Scorpius Malfoy on the other. They were both trying to get me to marry them. _

_"I'll give you all of my money," Matt declared. "You can even have my broomstick!"_

_I turned to Scorpius. "What about you?"_

_"I'll give you the only thing I can, my heart," he vowed softly. _

_"Really?" I cried. _

_He didn't answer, his face frozen._

_"Scorpius?" I asked._

_He fell forward, a knife sticking out of his back, and landed dead at my feet. _

_"Scorpius!" I sobbed. "Come back, don't leave me here. I choose you! I love you!"_

_"Ello girly." A rasping voice barked sinisterly._

_I noticed the man for the first time, standing where Matt had just been. He had the haunted look of someone who'd spent a lot of time in Azkaban. He leered at me showing broken yellow teeth. _

_I screamed. "Scorpius!" I shrieked frantically. "Scorpius!"  
I was going hysterical. _

I jerked awake screaming his name and reaching out into the dark as if to save him.


	22. Chapter 21: Nightmares & Christmas Plans

**Author's Note**: Ok I'm sorry I haven't updated in a long time. It's a long story as to why not but I'm sure none of you want to hear it. LOL. I know this a short one but I'm putting up two chapters today and the next one's long to make up for this short one.

* * *

**Chapter 21: Nightmares and Christmas Plans**

"Are your dreams about Malfoy back?" Imee asked me quietly in Herbology the next day.

"Yah. They're different though," I muttered so that Jilli and Tiffany couldn't hear.

I felt bad about keeping things from them but it was for the best. Tiffany was a major gossip. In her hands a secret would become common knowledge in a matter of hours. Jilli told Albus _everything_ and I so didn't need my brother to know about it. Albus already knew about Scorpius but I think the whole dream thing would send him over the edge. So Imee and Rose were my confidents.

"Different how?" Imee asked.

I described my dream to her, suddering.

"That's gruesome." She wrinkled her nose in disgust.

"Very, and disturbing too," I muttered.

"Hey Lils." Matt sat down next to me.

"Hey Matty, excited for Christmas?" I exclaimed.

"I dunno. I'll be spending it here, alone," he mumbled.

"Why?"

"My dad and mum are leaving the country and not bringing me," Matt explained.

"You can spend the Christmas with my family!" I decided.

He looked at me hopefully. "Really?"

"Sure, I'll owl mum and dad right now. I'm sure they won't mind. I must warn you though; you've never seen my _entire_ family together. It gets crazy," I told him.

"Sounds like fun," Matt replied brightly.

I got a letter back from my parents the day before Christmas break started. They said that they'd love for Matt to come. At least that's what mum said. My boyfriend was overjoyed. James and Albus weren't as thrilled.

The night before we would leave for home I made sure everything was packed and ready to go. My mind was buzzing as I wished my friends goodnight. The moment I fell asleep I started to dream.

_It was dark, so dark, and cold. The cold felt undeniably real and seemed to pierce me to the bone. Everything was still and much too quiet. Something wasn't right. I tried to sit or stand and realized that I couldn't. I was tied up and sitting on the ground. My mouth was covered with a gag._

_I could feel the warm bodies and hear the ragged breathing of multiple people near me. I wondered who they were. What was going on?_

_Quite suddenly the room was lit as a man entered with his shining wand held high. He had the haunted look of someone who'd been in Azkaban for a very long time. His expression was menacing and his appearance terrifying. His eyes were sunk into his head, his teeth rotted behind cracked lips, his skin had an unhealthy yellowish tinge to it, and his nasty graying hair was full of bald patches. _

_"Well look at this," he rasped in a voice like sandpaper rubbing on my eardrums. "The captives have awoken."_

_I looked around at my companions in horror. They were none other then Albus, James, Rose, Hugo, and Scorpius Malfoy. The man laughed creepily._

_"Revenge is so sweet," he said. "And I have permission to have some fun. Crusio!"_

_Rose fell over, writhing in agony and screaming into her gag. Her pretty f ace was pale and sweaty. I struggled against my bonds to no avail._

_"Ah such a joy it is to torture again. Do you know why you are here?" the man asked. "You!" He pointed to Scorpius. "Your father and grandparents deserted the deatheaters right when we needed them most at the final battle. They're softhearted cowards," he spat, "your wretched grandmother especially." _

_Scorpius's eyes were fiercely angry as he stared at our captor in silence._

_"You suffer for their mistakes. Crusio," the man barked._

_I tugged once again at the ropes that tied me as I watched the blond boy twitch painfully. The sight caused me agony. Who was this psycho?_

_"You," the mysterious creep turned to Rose and Hugo, "your parents were both part of the Golden Trio. They were worthless scum. Without them the Dark Lord would thrive today. And let's not forget Harry Potter's children," he spat my father's name like a curse. "Crusio, cursio, crusio."_

_The torture spell hit me over and over again as I lurched in front of James. I twisted in pain, my throat screamed but it died in my gag. I could see the horror in James's eyes as he realized I'd just taken the curse that should have been his. And the screams tore on…_

I was still screaming when I awoke. Just like nearly every night. These nightmares were worse then the ones were Scorpius haunted me. These felt so much more real. Almost like a prophesy of something to come…


	23. Chapter 22: Crazy Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter in one day! I had a lot of fun writing this one. :)

* * *

**Chapter 22: Crazy Christmas Eve**

"Ready?" I asked Matt.

He nodded nervously.

"Don't worry, you've been to my house plenty of times," I reminded him.

"Yah, as Albus's friend, not your boyfriend," he pointed out.

"So? You'll still be the same old Matt to my parents. Right Albus? James?" I looked at them.

"Yah, it's us you got to worry about. They'll be some new rules around the house. Rule number one, no snogging Lily. Rule number two…"

"James!" I gave him a look that was so much like my mother's that my oldest brother stopped mid sentence and coward behind Albus.

"You tell them Al," he prodded.

"No way bro, she scares me," he said.

My glare disappeared and I smiled. "And so I will do whatever I want. Nice try though Griffy."

As the new marauders we all had nicknames too. Because James was a lion like the Gryffindor mascot we called him Griffy, short for Gryffindor. My nickname was Silverfur due to my silvery wolf coat. Albus was called Beaky for obvious reasons. He was an owl, he had a beak. Sometimes James teased him though by calling him 'owl'bus.

Thumper fit Imee's bunny animagus perfectly. Bryson's new name was Spirit. Matt was Whitepaw because of his huge snowy colored paws.

"I'll go first," I said.

I tossed a handful of floo powder into the fire and stepped in. "Potter home, Godrics Hollow."

In a blur of green flames I found myself climbing out of my fireplace where my parents waited. I set my trunk down.

"Mum!" I hugged my mother tightly.

"Daddy!" I embraced him just as fiercely.

There was a whooshing noise from behind me. I let go of my dad to turn around. Matt dusted himself off and bowed slightly.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he said formally.

"Matt! It's so good to see you again! Lily told us about your relationship. It's so adorable!" my mother cried.

My dad just stared at my boyfriend critically. "I dunno. James was telling me…"

"Dad," I interrupted. "This is _James_ we're talking about, remember? You trust my judgment more right?" I gave him my best puppy dog eyes.

He sighed. "Fine, I approve."

I laughed and hugged him again.

James arrived seconds later followed closely by Albus. I pointed an accusing finger at the older of the two.

"James Potter why have you been trash talking Albus's friend and my boyfriend to our father?" I growled.

He looked at our dad. "You told her!"

He hesitated. "Well…"

"Dad!" James whined. "At least you don't approve right?"

"Um…"

"Gah! She save you the puppy dog eyes didn't she? You're such a pushover!" James moaned in defeat.

"Gosh James you're such a baby," I said. "So where's Matt staying?" I asked my mom.

"With Albus, like always. Come on." She waved her wand and my and Matt's stuff floated in front of her.

"Aren't you going to magic our stuff up too?" James asked.

My mother rolled her eyes, looking very much like me when she did so. "You're seventeen dear. You can do it yourself!"

"Oh yah."

"What about me?" Albus demanded.

Mom just smiled and continued up the stairs.

"Mum!" he hollered.

Matt laughed. "Wow Mrs. Potter."

She laughed too. "Here we are."

My mum directed Matt's stuff into Albus's room and my belongings into my room which was just down the hall.

"There you are. Have fun you two. I'll try to make sure James and Albus don't give you too much grief. I know I hated when _my_ brothers tried to meddle in my love life." With that she turned and left.

"Your mom is awesome," Matt said.

I grinned. "Most definitely."

We stared at each other a moment in silence. Matt leaned forward, his hand cupping my face. BANG! Albus dropped the suitcase he'd just lugged up the stairs.

"Oops," he smirked.

Matt rolled his eyes. I glared.

"Hey wanna play some one on one Quidditch?" Albus asked Matt.

"Sure," Matt shrugged. "That ok with you Lils?"

"Go ahead Whitepaw." I kissed him on the cheek.

Albus smiled. "Cool. Let me just put my stuff in my room."

When he returned the two of them raced down the stairs just as they had every summer since their second year. I smiled after them.

CRACK. I screamed and jumped two feet in the air. I clutched my frantically pounding heart.

"James! You scared me half to death! Don't do that to me!" I scolded. "I forgot you can aperate now that we aren't in school."

"Sorry Silverfur," he chuckled. "Better get used to it though. I'll be popping up when you least expect it to make sure you and Matt are being good."

"I so don't need a babysitter," I snapped.

He didn't reply to that. Instead he asked, "You wanna run while those two play Quidditch?"

"Sure!" I agreed. "When are we going to tell mum and dad what we did?"

James looked uncomfortable. "I dunno. Not yet."

"Yah, that's probably best," I said. "How long do we have before the family shows up?"

"About an hour."

"Then let's run for about forty-five minutes."

He nodded. "Race you!"

We hurried through the kitchen and out the back door. There was a small forest near our house and as soon as we were under cover of the trees we transformed. It felt good to be a wolf again with my paws thumping against the ground. I nipped my brother's tail. He turned around with a roar.

_"What's the matter Griffy?"_ I asked with feigned innocence.

He pounced at me with a playful growl. We mock fought until our forty-five minutes were nearly up.

_"Come on Silverfur, we should get back before we're missed,"_ James thought.

I agreed. We rushed back to the house, changing back to our human forms at the forest edge. When we entered the kitchen through the back door mum looked up from the dinner she was just finishing making.

"Will you two go get Matt and Albus? Everyone should be arriving soon."

"Sure," we chorused at the same time.

We were just walking back inside with Albus and Matt when the doorbell rang. I sprinted to the front door to get it. It was Ron, Hermione, Rose, and Hugo. Our first guests had arrived.

Half an hour later our house was bursting full of Weasly's. There was an impossible amount of people to hug and greet. I think I might have missed a cousin or two. It was hard to keep track. At last my mum pointed her wand at her throat, amplifying her voice.

"Everybody outside!" she yelled.

There was a stampede as we all pushed towards the door at once. When we finally got outside we took our seats at an enormous table my dad had set up. I sat between Matt and Victorie.

"Dig in!" My mum cried. Food arrived with a wave of her wand.

"I warned you how crazy we all are," I told Matt as we dished up.

He laughed. "I like it."

"So this is your new boyfriend?" Victorie asked, analyzing him.

"Yup!" I said. "This is Matt. Matt, this is my cousin Victorie."

"It's nice to meet you," Matt said politely.

"Same here," she smiled.

"Be warned, I'm an auror and I know the worst sort of curses. You hurt her and you'll experience them," threatened the man who sat on Victorie's other side.

The man had turquoise hair and startling red eyes. He always turned his eyes red when he was trying to frighten someone. Despite the demonic glowing eyes he was very good looking.

"I-I-I'd n-never dream of hurting her sir," My boyfriend stuttered.

The man winked and his eyes faded to a soft shade of blue making him look much nicer.

"Then we should get along just fine," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "Matt, that's Teddy Lupin. He's Victorie's husband and my brother in all but blood. My dad's his Godfather so he and my mum pretty much raised Teddy."

"Oh, I've met you before when I was over here during the summer. I was thirteen then," Matt remembered.

Teddy nodded. "I remember you now. You're Albus's friend right?"

"Yah, "Matt replied.

"How does Albus feel about his friend dating his sister?" Victorie wondered.

"I'm getting used to it."

We all looked over to realize that Albus was sitting right across from us. On his left was Layla who was turned in her seat, talking to her twin, Kaila, at top speed. On his right was James who was trying to get Amora to throw a spider on uncle Ron's plate.

"Oh, hello Albus," sad Victorie.

"Hey Victorie I have a question for you," he told her.

"Yes?" she asked.

"At the Halloween dance my date yelled some stuff at me in French. I was going to ask Annabelle to translate but I forgot. Would you?" Albus wondered.

"Sure," Victorie agreed.

I giggled. "Jemima broke up with you in French."

"Yes. Some of it was in English but she said, "Zut! Tu es bête et méchant. Mais grand et beau. I loved you but no more! Mon pauvre Coeur! Je suis très triste. Tonight I am broken but you know what they say, 'Après la pluie le beau temps.' Au revoir Albus Potter!"

"Ok I'll add in the English so it'll make sense. She said, "Darn! You are stupid and mean. But tall and handsome. I loved you but no more! My poor heart! I am very sad. Tonight I am broken but you know what they say, "After the storm the beautiful weather." Goodbye Albus Potter!" Victorie translated.

"Wow, what a drama queen," Matt snorted.

I shook my head. "Wow Albus, wow."

"SPIDER!!!"

There was a bang that made the table rattle. Seconds later Ron took off running and swatting his head. A huge tarantula was perched there.

"IT'S ON ME IT'S ON ME!!! GET IT OFF!!!" he hollered.

"Nice one James," I managed to get out between rounds of hysterical laughter.

"It wasn't me!" he protested as he laughed, just as hard I.

"Sure, Amora just came up with the idea herself," I snickered.

"Fine, I might have helped a little," he shrugged.

"Hold still and stop whining Ron!" Aunt Hermione ordered.

He obeyed, still looking panicky. With another bang the spider exploded in a puff of smoke. Ron sank to the ground, as pale as snow.

"James Sirius Potter!!! You're in trouble young man!" my mother growled.

"It wasn't me mum!"

"Harry, back me up on this!" my mother demanded.

Dad was too busy laughing to hear her.

"Or not," she huffed. "James, you'll help me clean up after dinner as punishment."

"Mum!" he protested.

She gave him that famous glare that made him shut up at once.

"Do you see that? Do you see how mum just assumes it was me?" James sighed.

"It _was_ you James. Sure Amora threw the spider but you're the one who pestered her to do it. Can you really blame mum for knowing it was your fault?" I asked.

He laughed. "I guess not."

The rest of dinner passed by entertainingly. Percy and Penelope's only child, ten year old Alexander, started yelling insults at little Seth for knocking his pumpkin juice all over Alexander. Seth's twin siblings Ada and Alastor got angry and stood up grinning widely like they always did when they were about to get someone back for something. They gripped hands, closed their eyes and poof, Alexander was covered in nasty boils. He jumped to his feet screaming like a girl.

Ada and Alastor were pretty powerful in magic for only being nine. They had mastered the use of it without wands or spells. It was quite extraordinary and extremely rare. They were such adorable, mischievous little geniuses. The mischievous part was to be expected though. Most of uncle George and aunt Alicia's children were trouble makers. All of them but twenty year old Clair that is. She had even been head girl her seventh year at Hogwarts.

"Can I not go five minutes without one of my children getting into some sort of trouble?" Alicia sighed.

"Wow you two are getting really good at that!" George exclaimed proudly.

"Thanks dad!" Alastor grinned.

Ada just beamed wordlessly, looking impossibly innocent. With a partly amused and partly exasperated look Alicia cleared Alexander's boils away. She made the twins apologize.

"I thought Kaila and Layla were bad but you two might have them beat out the moment you get your wands," Alicia said.

"Hey we did some pretty notable stuff," piped Layla.

"Yah, remember the time we let Hagrid's blast ended screwts loose in the castle?" Kaila asked.

"How could I forget?" Their mother shuddered.

"Or when we went looking for the Chamber of Secrets but couldn't get past the sink so we blew up half the girls bathroom trying to get it open," Layla reminded.

"And that time we slipped Filch a love potion that made him fall for Professor McGonagall," Kaila added.

"I'm proud to call you my children!" George declared.

"You'll all be the death of me," Alicia moaned.

"But you love me anyways right?" George grinned.

"Why else would I put up with you?" she smirked.

George smiled too and pulled his wife into his lap where he started snogging her.

"Mum! Dad!" Alastor complained.

"I'm scarred for life!" Amora cried.

She leapt to her feet. The eleven year old slapped her hands over her eyes and ran… straight into the side of the house. Annabelle rushed over to help her younger cousin.

"You got love my family," I chuckled to Matt.

"I do," he agreed. "Hey I was wondering, why do you have the big dinner Christmas Eve instead of Christmas day?"

"Christmas Eve we spend with our extended family. Christmas day is for the intermediate family," I explained.

He nodded. "That makes sense."

After dinner we watched George's firework display. It was incredible. Matt kissed me and everybody 'awed'. Everybody buy my brothers and dad that is. My dad frowned a little. James cracked his knuckles and glared. Albus pretended to gag.

Eventually everybody left, leaving presents for us under the Christmas tree. Bill, Fleur, and Annabelle were the last to leave.

"Bed," mum ordered tiredly.

We knew better then to argue.


	24. Chapter 23: The Breakup

**Author's Note:**** Hey everyone! No, I did not die. I just had a difficult school year that took up most of my time! And I kind of forgot about this story til now... Anyway, It's almost over. Probably one more chapter after this. I was considering making a sequal as well because I was going to make her death eater dreams into a plot but felt it would make this story longer than I'd like. Hope you like this! I'll try to get the next chapter up today as well! BTW, song is Already Gone by Kelly Clarkson!**

**Chapter 24: The Breakup**

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye_

_Even with our fists held high, yeah_

_It never would've worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die_

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you, now _

_I can't stop_

I woke up Christmas morning buzzing with excitement. It was freaking _Christmas_ after all. Whoo hoo! I got dressed, then ran through the house yelling for everybody to drag their lazy butts out of bed.

Albus chucked his pillow at me. Matt was a really heavy sleeper because despite my yelling he didn't awake. My parents groaned grouchily as they got up. James was the only one who shared in my enthusiasm.

He sent fireworks shrieking through the house and dumped water on Matt and Albus to get them up. James also reminded everyone that they should enjoy my good mood. Christmas morning was the only time I woke up and wasn't a grouch. I wasn't a morning person usually.

Breakfast was a rushed affair. James and I scarfed our food down and pestered everyone else to do the same. They basically ignored us. I danced around the kitchen, impatient and bursting with energy.

"Ok Lily we can open presents now," dad laughed.

"Yipee!" I squealed.

"It's like she's a little kid all over again," Albus chuckled.

I ignored him and raced into the living room which was full of presents. I dove for my pile and started tearing off paper. All of my presents turned out to be pretty cool. The last one was the most memorable of them all.

I picked up the small package wrapped in silver and green. The wrapping paper was so delicate and beautiful that I didn't want to tear it. I carefully pulled it off and gasped. It was a Desire Ball, an object so rare I'd only ever read about them. They worked similar to the Mirror of Erised that my father had told me about. It showed what you desired moist.

A not came with it describing how to use the gift and ending with...

Merry Christmas love.

Yours eternally,

Scorpious

Trembling I peered into the glass ball. I saw the face of Scorpious Malfoy. I jerked away with wide eyes. If that was what I desired most then why was I holding myself back? I wasn't sure why. I guess I didn't really realize what I wanted until now. With a tired sigh I went outside to think.

"Lily? Are you out here?"

I cringed a little at Matt's approaching voice. I knew what I had to do. I sat up.

"Over here Matt." My voice shook.

He came around the side of the house. When he spotted me he slid down the wall to sit at my side. My boyfriend cocked his head to the side and observed me.

"What's wrong Lils?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and stared at the grass.

"We don't belong together."

He stared at me in confusion. "What are you talking about? I thought we were perfect together."

I laughed bitterly. "Perfect couldn't keep this love alive."

Matt took my hand. I could feel him trembling. "You can't mean that."

"I love Scorpious!" I blurted out.

There was a heavy silence.

"I love him," I whispered the words again.

His eyes burned fiercely into mine. "You love me too!"

I closed my eyes, unable to watch his heart break. "Not enough. It'll never be enough. We were doomed from the start."

"They why did you lead me on? Why did you drag this out, wait until I couldn't bear to lose you before you left? Do you enjoy hurting me Lily?" His tone was accusing or angry. It was just agonized, pained.

"No," my voice cracked. "I hate torturing you like this. I don't know what I was thinking. Or maybe I wasn't thinking at all."

"Those you love hurt you the most," Matt murmured.

I opened my eyes, reaching toward him. "Matt…"

"Lily? Matt? If you two or snogging knock it off! I soooooo don't want to see that!" Albus yelled as he walked around the corner of the house and nearly tripped over us.

"What…" my brother trailed off as he took in our expressions.

"See you around Lily." Matt mumbled as he got to his feet.

His form wavered and he turned into a Siberian Husky. The dog took off. Albus sat in his place.

"You finally figure out you're in love with Malfoy?" he guessed.

I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"It may seem hard but you did the right thing Lily," he assured me gently. "What changed your mind?"

"Scorious sent me a desire ball," I told him hoarsely, "and when I looked in it I realized what I really wanted."

"It's good you figured that out." He smiled, then looked hopeful. "Hey can I take a peek in your desire ball?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Why? Don't know what you want Albus?"

He shrugged. I laughed. Despite the guilt from the crushing knowledge that I'd broken Matt's heart, I felt strangely happy and _free_.

When we went back to the living room it was empty. Everybody had dispersed. There was the sound of small explosions from James's room.

I led Albus to my room where mum had sent my presents. My desire ball sat on my bed and I picked it up. When I handed it to Albus he started at it intently. Whatever he saw made him smile softly.

"What is it?" I questioned curiously.

"A baby," he answered. "A beautiful little girl with Jilli's blond hair and my green eyes."

"That's what you want most in the world? To be a father? Albus that's… sweet," I said.

He grinned.


	25. Chapter 24: Scorpius and Lily

**Author's Note:**** This is the last chapter! HOpe you like it! I was wondering if I should add in an extra chapter that I left out of the middle. It's about Tiffany and Jaxon at the ball. I wrote it then decided not to put it in. Would you like to see it or is this enough? Review and tell me! Thanks a million times over for everyone who read and/or reviewed this story. It's been fun to write!**

**Chapter 24: Scorpius and Lily**

"Imee!" I hugged her tightly. "How was your Christmas? Your gift was lovely! Thank you so much!"

She laughed. "You're welcome. I liked your gift too. My Christmas was great!"

"That's good," I said. "I need to talk to you when you're finished saying hello to James."

"Sure thing," she replied.

I tried not to watch as she gave my brother a thoroughly nonverbal greeting with her lips. Luckily Tiffany and Jilli spotted me just then. They rushed over to ask about my holidays. Jilli gave Albus a shy hug and he returned it, looking pleased. I giggled and Albus made a face at me.

"What's up with you and Matt?" Tiffany wondered as he stared at me sadly and I guiltily avoided eye contact.

"I'll explain when Imee peels herself away from James for a moment," I told her.

She shrugged, "Ok."

When Imee finally surfaced for air I grabbed her arm. "Come on Imee, I've got something important to tell you!"

She rolled her eyes. "Alright, alright, I'm coming."

With one last kiss on James's cheek she let herself be towed away. I didn't speak until we were all in the safety of our room. Then I came right out with it.

"I broke up with Matt."

Imee smiled seeming unsurprised but Tiffany gasped. Jilli stared.

"Why?" Tiffany wondered, aghast.

So I told them about the desire ball and the break up.

"You broke up with Matt Wood for Scorpius Malfoy? Are you crazy?" Tiffany yelped.

I frowned.

"When are you going to tell him?" Jilli asked softly.

"I'm not sure," I shrugged.

"This is so exciting! I always knew you'd end up together!" Imee squealed.

Tiffany still seemed to be in shock.

At dinner my eyes found Scorpius's blond head. He was laughing with his friends, Thor Nott, Alaric Zabini, and Flame Warrington. His girlfriend, Delilah Urquhart, was sitting in his lap and kissing his neck. He wasn't paying much attention to her. This gave be a stab of satisfaction through my jealous haze.

Scorpius turned his head slightly and his blue grey eyes burned into mine. I smiled at him. He looked surprised. Quickly snapping his face back forward he muttered something to his friends and stood up abruptly, causing a scowling Delilah to tumble to the ground. I grinned at her distress.

Without looking back the blond boy exited the Great Hall. This was my chance. I gave a hasty excuse to my friends and jumped out of my seat to follow him.

Trailing a few yards behind him I followed Scorpius through twisting hallways until he stopped at a blank stretch of wall, deep within the bowels of the castle. He tapped certain bricks with his wand and muttered an incantation. An entranceway appeared. I hesitated before following him in. The doorway closed behind me. I could barely make his form out in the dim light. I wondered what expression was on his face.

"There's something… different about you. Just last week you wouldn't meet my eyes let alone follow me here," Scorpius said.

"I got your Christmas present."

"Really? What did you see?" There was a twang of hope in his voice.

"You," I whispered.

I took a step toward him.

"I can't believe that worked. Wait, if this is some sort of twisted joke…" he trailed off.

I took another step. " I swear on pain of death it's not."

Another step and we were only inches apart now.

"I broke up with Matt."

There was a sharp intake of breath.

I tentatively reached out to brush my fingers against his chest. When he didn't react I pressed both of my palms over his heart and felt its wild pulsing along with his rapid breaths. He seemed too stunned to speak.

I slid my arms around his neck and stood on tip toe to whisper in his ear. "Wake up Scorpius, I'm finally seeing sense. I, Lily Potter, love you, Scorpius Malfoy."

That seemed to break the spell. His arms twisted around my waist and pulled me so close there was absolutely no space between us. He inhaled his scent, drowning in it.

"You can't possibly comprehend how much I've been longing to hear you say that and how long the wait seemed," he murmured.

"The wait is over," I replied.

Then I kissed him. It was incredible.

We exploded. My veins burned with fire, my heart shocked into overdrive. He was everywhere, his skin burning against mine with that sharp electric current that existed between us. I was crushed between Scorpius and the wall until it was physically impossible to be any closer to him and every move he made was felt by me. And yet it still didn't seem close enough.

The kiss was so much different than our others. There was no holding back. I wasn't going to pull away a few seconds in. There was just me and Scorpius burning together without any sense of time.

Scorpius's lips were hot and passionate at my neck. My fingers locked in his hair and tried to pull him even closer. He tugged my shirt up a little and I gasped when I felt his fingers slide over the bare skin of my stomach, leaving a trail of fire.

I expect us to grow more frantically passionate but we didn't. Instead we began to gradually slow down. Our bodies relaxed, our fingers loosened, our kisses lightened. When Scorpius's mouth captured mine again his lips were soft and gentle. I dragged my tongue across them. They tasted like cinnamon. The movement of our lips slowed with each passing second.

Soon we simply embraced. The two of us basked in each other's warmth, enjoying this moment that we'd been waiting for, the moment this school year had been building up towards since the first day. For once I let go of all of my worries and just let myself feel. I felt at peace and utterly content, safe in this boy's arms.

"I love you Scorpius. I love you." I relished the word like melted chocolate in my mouth.

He nuzzled my neck. "Love you too Lily. More than anything."

We sat together late into the night telling every detail of our lives together and I knew I'd made the right choice in choosing Scorpius. I was through with hurting others and being hurt myself. Everything was just right.


End file.
